The 57 Days of Xillia
by Nameless Knight
Summary: Every day, for 57 days, is a new tale for the cast of Xilla and a few outlandish themes! For the tumblr Xillia 2 countdown.
1. Day One: Jude

Hello dear readers! Nameless Knight here with a surprise new fic! Floating around on tumblr is a Xillia 2 Countdown Meme image. 57 days until Xillia 2 is released, so each day is taken up by 57 characters/themes to write/draw/photoset/whatever so I've taken up the challenge to write small little pieces in relation to it! To be honest I don't know whether it counts from Day One to Day 57 or counts down from Day 57 to Day One so I decided to do the former. So that means I'm starting with good old Jude.

These stories will be pretty light and for the characters I know nothing about probably become complete nonsense but there should be some fun along the way. I'll be pumping these out each day at rather random times, so forgive any mistakes. I do check but I'm not perfect after all.

Small warning, the Countdown Image contains Character Existence Spoilers so maybe don't go looking if you're curious but haven't played the game.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.**

* * *

**Day 1: Jude**

"And that concludes our introduction. Once again, a resounding welcome to all new students to Talim Medical School." The dean finished his speech to a resounding chorus of claps from the school staff and the new students inside Talim's massive auditorium.

One of the students was a young Jude Mathis, here for his first day of higher learning! He was excited, nervous, happy, sad, enthralled, anxious... just about every mix of emotions he could muster. He'd moved to Fennmont, left his parents, left his best friend Leia, left it all behind to pursue a career in medicine. His outstanding grades(drilled into him by his dad's constant tests)got him into the school with some of the highest grades around. An already impressive feet enhanced by him being just thirteen years old!

Every single other student towered over him, feeding into his own anxiety. Most of them already had their own facial hair and some were even older, he spotted a few wedding rings on their fingers. He was clearly the youngest one here and just so out of place.

He didn't even have his parents to accompany him either. They were too busy being the sole doctors in his hometown of Leronde. But he'd show them! Okay, maybe that was pretty rude. The town did need them, and mom helped him move and settle in to an apartment in the months he'd been staying in Fennmont, the capital of Rashugal. But with his acceptance into the school he'd get moved over to the dorms. Thank goodness. Running halfway across the city was good exercise but boy was it tiring! He didn't want to show up all sweaty and gross to class either, ew. He was running late each day—night because of the city's night clime making his mind all loopy. If he didn't have his martial arts training he might no even be making it on time in the first place.

But those were worries of the past now! He just had to focus on getting good grades, making lots of friends and helping out the teachers. He'd be the perfect student regardless of his age.

"Alright, now I'd like all our newest doctors and nurses to separate into two lines," the dean told them. The fifty-odd new students segregated themselves, a few of the male nurses getting snickered at for their chosen profession. "Now now, we've all come here to help people. There's no shame in whether it's by a doctor's hands or a nurses. Male or female. Regardless of age." Jude felt the last one was aimed at him in particular. Some of the others even eyeballed him at it but he kept looking at the dean instead of giving any indication he noticed. "Good, now, follow me," he stepped down off the stage and head on through one of the doors.

The two lines of students followed him, getting a bit hung up as well. Jude, near the back of the doctor line, was one of the last ones into the brightly-lit wooden hallway. The dean was speaking, but the distance and all the footsteps following him only let Jude hear broken bits and pieces. It was a shame since it sounded kind of interesting.

Turning around the corner, Jude was suddenly shoved from behind! Someone hit his shoulder and he barely prevented himself from stumbling into the person in front. He was just out of view of the dean, that had to be intentional! Jude turned his head to look at the... very tall boy glaring back down at him. "Get those short legs of yours moving squirt."

Some of the nurses began whispering while the doctors snickered at it. Day one and he was already getting bullied? Just like home, he supposed. "I have to keep pace with the guy in front of me," Jude depressingly answered. He already knew it wouldn't matter.

"Nah, you're just slow," said doctor in front of him said and inched forward just to be a jerk.

He couldn't get into a fight his first day at school. "Alright, I'll try to keep up." Jude hastened his pace... then immediately crashed into the back of the frontal doctor. He should have know.

"What's you're problem?" the doctor whirled and asked. "Should have known better than to let brats still in their diapers into the most prestigious institute of medicine in all of Rieze Maxia." He was also kind of a big guy, and he was pretty clearly faking the anger.

He really didn't want to get into a fight... "I don't have a problem, just an accident."

"Stop holding up the line," the doctor in back shoved him forward. He clenched his fists... he didn't want to get into a fight... "Hey, looking to hit me after something so petty? You really are a kid."

Why were they doing this.

"That's enough!" a girl's voice cut into their argument. Jude looked at one of the nurses standing out by placing her hands on her hips. "The only children here are you two for picking on him."

"Stay outta this nurse," the guy in back waved her attention off.

"Maybe if you two spent more time studying he wouldn't have beat your entrance exam scores," she pinpointed exactly what this was about.

Jude had the fourth-highest score on the entrance exam. He was too excited to notice any other names but his own, but their were certainly others who ranked below him. W-were they actually jealous? He had to bite back a laugh at the situation.

He didn't hold it in well enough. "You making fun of me?" the one in back grew increasingly and irrationally angry. "Let's see how well those grades serve you in action." He made too grip Jude's clothes... but he just dodged around the clumsy grab. "Why you!" he got even madder at that and tried to tackle him!

But his footwork was sloppy and he obviously hadn't been in much more than a one-sided beat down before. Just like a bully. Jude just moved and dodged every attempt to hit him. All that martial arts training was sure paying off! He didn't have to fight if he could just dodge! Dodge long enough for someone to notice.

"Dean!" the girl from before yelled. "A fight!" He'd thank her for that later!

"Get over here you!" the guy tried one last move and ended up slamming himself smack dab into two nurses who screamed ans slapped and kicked him off.

This certainly got the dean's attention now and he hustled over. "What is the meaning of this!" the guy who attacked him glared and panted but didn't answer. "This is a place of healing, not some brawler's pit!" He admonished those around. "Never in all my years has a fight started on these grounds. You truly are an eccentric batch. Who started this?"

"He did!" the guy pointed at Jude as predictable as ever. Jude sighed and indicated him back. Thankfully him plowing right into the nurse line turned enough opinions that they all sided with Jude.

"Hmph, we'll have some worse in my office soon enough," the dean gripped the student's arm. "The rest of you the night is yours." He curtly gave them freedom before dragging off the instigator grumbling all the while.

Jude breathed a sigh of relief... but the other doctor glared at him and a few others gave him weird looks. This was gonna make him an outcast wasn't it? His sigh of relief turned to one of frustration... this was great! Just great! As soon as he got into his room he was gonna cry, he could feel it coming on.

"That was a pretty interesting thing you did there," that familiar voice of the girl snapped him back to the hall. He looked at her, smiling. "You didn't do anything wrong, you know?"

"I know," he felt his tension melt when she spoke. "I, thanks for helping me there."

She giggled, of course. "My name's Prinn, I'm one of the apprentice nurses here. Obviously."

"Jude Mathis," he replayed and offered his hand for a shake. She took it with a small laugh and her grip was surprisingly firm.

"I know," she smiled even wider.

"Oh, uh, right," she already implied that.

She gave a quick glance around before she whispered something to him. "Just to let you know, I saw those two planning this earlier. That's why I intervened."

Wow, really? She was kinda heroic huh? "Thanks even more then," he actually gave her an awkward bow at that.

She giggled again. "That's okay, I couldn't stand to see them bullying." Thankfully she didn't add on kid. She was older than him, but still...

Though that led his mind to another place. "Do you, do you think he'll be kicked out?" First offense on the first day for fighting. That was pretty major.

"Um, no," her smile turned into a frown. "He's from a noble house... the dean will lecture him for a bit but he'll just be let loose without a care." Because that was just how Rashugal was. All the nobles got all the benefits. No wonder he was so angry. He was probably used to getting his way and falling behind someone like Jude was an utter embarrassment. "Watch yourself, okay?"

"Oh, um, I will," her concern was so touching... and she was kinda pretty... no! Bad Jude make friends before girlfriends! "Hey, um, d-do you want to get something to eat?" he awkwardly asked. "A-as thanks for helping me."

"OH, I wouldn't want to impose."

"I-it's alright," he nodded. "I mean, I can cook pretty well and I'm used to making extra and it's not like you'd eat a lot." Did he just say that? "I-I mean, I'm used to making extra so it's not really imposing."

She giggled again. "That's a very kind offer... Doctor Jude," D-Doctor? "but I already made arrangements with a friend of mind. Maybe some other day?"

"Oh, okay, yeah sure..." he answered. "N-Nurse Prinn."

She laughed... enough now that he laughed. "Alright, see you tomorrow then Jude."

"Yeah, see you," he waved as she walked away.

When she was well out of sight he finally breathed again. "Whew..." he mouthed out. That was... so intense... yeah... b-but she'd be his friend. Yeah. He could do this.

His first day was filled with plenty of ups and downs but meeting Prinn certainly was nice.


	2. Day Two: Milla

Oh hey, a Follow, wasn't expecting that! Thank you.

When I said erratic every day updates I meant it!(Until I miss)

This Chapter involves stuff from the sidestory "The Day Milla Maxwell Was Born" and in-game spoilers from late Chapter 3.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.**

* * *

**Day Two: Milla**

"We're finally gonna talk about it?" Milla said, looking up at the Four Great Spirits floating above her. "Yay." She smiled at them. The first day after they returned from attacking that nasty spyrix place the Four had been real silent which was really weird since they were always yapping at her about some thing or another and this was the first time she really wanted to listen but they were being all quiet. But now they were finally gonna talk and make sense for once.

"Yes Milla," Efreet said, his big arms crossed across his chest. "You are well aware of your mission."

"Yep," she cheerily nodded. "I am Maxwell, Lord of the Spirits! And you are my Great Four! Here to help me put a stop to those evil Exodus people and those spy-spyrix things that keep making my ears hurt." And that's just what they did two days ago on that island.

"Indeed," Undine gracefully confirmed her answer. "That sound is the sound of spirits dying."

"I don't like it," she pouted.

Sylph shook his funny little head. "None of us do, that's why we go and destroy them."

"Well good! Those meany-people deserve it!" she stuck her tongue out in a random direction, imagining them in the path.

"That's your job as Maxwell. To destroy spyrix, and protect humanity from its dangers," Gnome repeated for her. "That's why you created this world of Rieze Maxia. Through the great spirit arte of schism, you've protected us all for 2,000 years."

That was a larger number than she knew, but it sure sounded big! Spirit artes was what she called the Four with. So the schism must be as powerful as like... 2,000 Four! She giggled at the nonsensical thought. "I don't remember doing all that though."

"That's just because you're in a young human vessel," Gnome continued to answer. "It's not developed enough for all your memories. No human could."

"Oh..." so her thoughts weren't all there? She was missing plenty of fun moments with the Four then. "Well, how would I get them back?"

Undine answered this. "Once you've accomplished your mission and Rieze Maxia is safe again, you can go back to being a spirit. There you'll have all your memories back." The other three looked at her for some reason.

"Neat!" Milla jumped for joy! "Let's go take'em out so we can enjoy being spirits together!"

Efreet shook his big fiery head at her. "The schism is died to your life Milla. If you die in this human form, it will fall and Reize Maxia and all its spirits and people will be in danger again."

That was really, really bad! "Sorry..." she looked over at gnome. "Sorry for running off at that spyrix place."

"Oh, that's alright," Gnome forgave her.

"But gee," she put her hands on her hips. "Spirit me must be kind of an idiot to not make sure I knew that at least.

Sylph burst out laughing at this. "Oh, don't worry, we'll always be there to protect you Milla."

"Thanks Sylph!" she gave him her biggest smile yet. "I'll make sure to stop all those spyrix jerks so man and spirits can live in peace!"

"Yes you will Milla," Undine warmly smiled at her. Which was funny because she was a water lady!

"Yay!" she beamed at the news. "Alright time to be a spirit!" She sat down and began taking off her shoes and socks. Taking off her single-piece dress would be next!

"Er, Milla, what do you mean?" Undine tilted her head at the question.

Milla looked back up. "Spirits don't wear human clothes of course!"

Sylph laughed, Undine giggled, Efreet sighed. She really got them good that time. "You are a spirit Milla, but you are a human right now. Humans have to wear clothes."

"That's unfair!" she shouted. "I'm Maxwell, if I don't want to wear clothes I don't have to!"

Everyone laughed that time, even grumpy Efreet. He spoke next. "Now now, you are our Lord, but you are also in the unique position to see things from a human perspective." He used a bunch of words she barely knew. "Treat each side with respect, as is the cycle."

She moaned, "Oh alright," but agreed in the end.

"Well," Sylph spoke up. "Spirit you wanted a female vessel because it was effective against human males. You've certainly remembered that."

"Sylph!" Undine scolded him simply with his name.

"Maybe spirit me wasn't that dumb..." Milla looked up at the ceiling of her shrine. She only had the occasional human visitor so without the Four she'd be really lonely... "Hey, guys, tomorrow I-I want to learn to use your power."

"Oh?" Gnome answered. "That's great Milla!"

"Yes," Efreet agreed. "I will construct a training regime immediately."

"That sounds boring," Milla called out at the Great Fire Spirit's intent.

"Don't worry," Sylph aided her. "I'll make sure it's plenty fun!"

"Thanks Sylph!"

Undine laughed at the happiness they were having. "Alright, that's enough for one day. Milla you should get to your books. You should read about spirit artes tonight."

"Okay Undine," she nodded. Piles of books she'd been reading were around her sitting cushion. Because she was Maxwell she didn't need to eat, sleep or drink so she could read all the time! Books were great, even when she had the Four read to her.

"You're a good girl Milla," Undine smiled back down at her. The other Three quickly agreeing.

"You're all great too! And not just because you're Great Spirits!" she laughed at her silly joke and they did so too. "Okay, let me finish that one book first. What was it? Mad Screams of Love?"


	3. Day Three: Alvin

**ERRATIC UPDATE!**

Hey, a Favorite and a Follow. Neat. Thank you person who did that!

This Chapter has Spoilers up to the End of Chapter 3 in-game.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.**

* * *

**Day Three: Alvin**

"Julio~!" the young man's voice sang out, getting the attention of the brown-haired boy he addressed.

"Yes, Master Aurignac?" the newly appointed servant, only on his third day on the job, answered.

The eldest son of the noble Travis family, one of the Six Ruling Houses of Rashugal, approached the servant in one of the spacious halls of the Travis family mansion. His every step emanated the grace and power of his stature!

To the servant called Julio that was. The boy named Alfred beneath the servant disguise had to stop himself from puking at the over-exaggerated and gaudy movements of the fop.

"There's a good boy," he stepped up and adjusted the ascot tied around Alfred's neck. "Servants of the Travis family should always be prime and proper." His hands lingered for a bit... just a bit too long to be concern.

That was why Alfred was 'chosen' for this mission after all. Aurignac Travis interests were quite a bit broad. He was a good few years older and their appeared stations were miles apart but that didn't stop the older male from appreciating what he wanted.

Every time this happened Alfred had to remind himself who this was for. Not his slimy uncle Gilland who'd sent him here. But for his mom. All for mom.

"Yes, thank you Master Aurignac," 'Julio' graciously bowed at his Master's kindness. "You are truly a most considerate Master."

"Oh don't stop," he teased with a light giggle. The heir of House Travis was a fair bit more cunning than his exterior let on... but a pretty face made all that cleverness melt away.

It had only been three days since his mission here began and Aurignac had "visited" him almost every other hour. Mom sad he was handsome but this was almost ridiculous! "You are truly the great hope of House Travis Master," 'Julio' continued praising him. "The Rashugal military and King Nachtigal will both be relying on you some day." The Travis heir was commissioned in the army, along with his even younger brother Gravett. Both only got their positions because of status... but like his cunning Aurignac wasn't completely helpless in a fight. Which was what Alfred was worried about.

He wasn't helpless in a scuffle either, but the Travis heir was taller and had a few more years of experience than him. If things got hairy... Alfred wasn't sure he could handle it.

"Oh you're just a dear," Aurignac waved his hand. "Now, I'll be heading towards a meeting with the King soon. You're still too new to meet His Highness, but if you keep at it, one day I just may take you..." he winked.

"Meeting the King would be the greatest of honors," 'Julio' replied perfectly. Alfred couldn't give any less of a damn though. He was only here to dig up some dirt on the Travis family and deliver it to Gilland. Then he'd do whatever he wanted and Alvin could see mom again. "But a lowly servant like me should never be considered for such a prestigious meeting," 'Julio' humbly answered.

This earned a haughty laugh from Aurignac. "What a refreshing change of pace," he tilted his head and looked longingly into 'Julio's' eyes. "It's rare for servants to know their place these days." And here came the other problem. The ridiculous pride these Rashugal nobles had. "But I think that's what else I like about you Julio," the eldest son admitted. "You're so... pure. In your intention."

"You are most kind Master," 'Julio' answered to cover up Alfred's rising bile.

"Well, see you later today my favorite servant," he merrily said before leaving. 'Julio' bowed and Alfred smiled as he saw his Master out of the mansion...

He could finally go digging up something interesting. He made haste over to the Travis' personal wing. Forbidden for any servant without an escort of the Masters... but Aurignac had bent that rule so many times with so many servants it was practically useless now. Inside the eldest son's extravagant room, Alfred carefully searched for anything of importance. His father was relying on his heir a lot in the recent weeks, which was why Alfred was sent in to target him. There were only so many places something important could hide and even less with someone as arrogant as a noble. Eventually, Alfred found a sealed letter. No symbol of a Six House. Which meant its contents were all the more suspicious.

But he couldn't take it now. He was still too new, too suspicious. He didn't want whatever was in the message to be useless, he needed to gather a bit more information first. It was a risk to let it sit too, but it was possible they wouldn't try anything until his loyalty could be confirmed as well. Alfred replaced the letter and quietly snuck back out... which was all the easier considering the racket coming from the Master's bedroom.

The Count Travis and his wife were arguing(something they'd done often these days, which was why Aurignac was being trusted so much). Alfred moved in closer to eavesdrop... a risk, yes. But a back-up in case the letter was nothing or ended up gone.

"Why do you keep visiting that vapid woman Ferdinand?" the lady of the manor, Roberta, harshly questioned her husband.

"That is none of your business Roberta," the lord of the manor, Ferdinand, rebuked his wife.

"Oh it's plenty of my business, oh great Count of Travis," she angrily replied. "You've four children and a wife here. Some shrew of a singer and pointless brat aren't any of your concern."

Was she implying an affair? An illegitimate child? This could certainly blackmail this family... Alfred pressed in closer...

"I'm not going to run from my problems, Roberta," the Count harshly answered. "I intend to make sure Eva and Nadia are well-cared for regardless of your stance on the matter."

She laughed like a noblewoman, that disdainful arrogant laugh Alfred hated listening to. "The only problem here is your loins Ferdinand!" she got right to the center of it didn't she? "You'd think me being gracious enough to give you four children was enough. That maybe you actually cared for us! But no, some lousy lounge singer says a little tune and all of a sudden you 'can't control yourself'." She gave a loud scoff at his indiscretion. "Maybe this isn't even the first time. Sharil's kids are certainly old enough."

"That's enough Roberta," the Count's voice rose. "This matter is over. I will make sure Eva and Nadia are well taken care of. I will continue to visit them. I will be a father to her, to Aurignac, Gravett, Celedonio and Magdalena. That's final."

"The only thing final here is us," the lady rejected his proposal. "You will never have me again. Nor will you have your fluttery little songstress. If I catch even the slightest whiff you've been having yourself a good time with her I'll take this public and destroy you." Her final ultimatum was quite a deal more forceful.

"The only ones hurt in that would be the children..." the master tried to plead imself free.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before giving them a half-sister."

That certainly sounded like the time to leave! Alfred skedaddled out of the Travis bedroom area. He'd certainly learned something useful. If he couldn't get that letter without any doubts he could certainly get Gilland looking into this scandal.

Of course, there was the lingering chance that whatever was in that letter was a bigger deal than an illegitimate daughter. If that was true well... Gilland might be able to take over the whole dang country.

But that was in the future. Right now, he was just 'Julio' awaiting his master. He'd wring a bit more information out of Aurignac first... maybe some small clues to the letter's contents. Then he could swipe it or go with the daughter news.

Hopefully waiting for the letter would be worth it. Because the chance it was a love letter directed at him certainly crossed his worried mind more than once.

* * *

**AN:** And then I never used the name Alvin once hahaha. Despite tagging this comedy I just end up going for drama. Help. The Travis family has the most ridiculous names.


	4. Day Four: Elize

Thanks for your review Presea. Alvin's and some of Milla's was based on actual extra materials but everything else is just wild guessing and fic waving heh.

Speaking of wild fic waving! Elize! Nothing actually spoiler for her story actually compared to when you get her in-game.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.**

* * *

**Day Four: Elize**

"Come now child, open your eyes."

Elize opened her eyes to his warm, voice... Her first view was the big bearded speaker Jiao himself. "Morning Jiao."

"Good morning Elize," he called her name.

She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and looked around the strange room she was in. It was slightly cold and there were a bunch of barrels stacked up next to her bed shoved into the corner next to some boxes of fruit. This was the fourth day she woke up to this room. Her new home as Jiao called it.

"Elly's awake yay!" her friend Teepo floated up from beside the bed. "Time for another day of fun-filled adventures!"

"I hope so too," the big man agreed with her friend. He sat on a chair near by the door leading up out of her basement. He was always there when she went to sleep, when she woke up. Always watching over her. "Come, I've made arrangements with the villagers so you can get to know them."

"R-really!" She looked up at the big guy all hopeful. "Yay!" she and Teepo cheered.

"More friends for Elly and me!" Teepo danced in the air.

Jiao smiled at her. "I hope you get along with them. Mind your manners." He stood up from his chair, nearly smacking his head on the small ceiling. He was as tall as three of her. "Let's get you something to eat before we meet them."

"Okay," she moved out of bed. Jiao offered her his hand up the stairs and she took it... and took Teepo with her other.

The main floor of the shed was a bit more spacious than her room. It was where Jiao was staying, so it had a bed of its own and there was already a nice smell coming from some food he prepared. "Eat child," he told her.

"Thanks for the meal Jiao," she said before digging in. It was utterly delicious and she regretted Teepo couldn't share in it. She finished it all like a good girl would, even the stuff she didn't like.

"Good," he took the dishes and put them into the sink. "Now it's time to meet the villagers Elize." He smiled beneath his big beard and offered his hand. Again she took it and they left(Jiao having to duck to get outside because of his height again).

She'd been stuck inside that shed for the four days they'd been here so the bright shining sun stung her eyes and she had to blink some tears away.

"My apologies child," Jiao said to her. "Making arrangements with the villagers was a... difficult, proposition."

"It's okay..." anything was better than that before place. She could barely remember anything about it... but Teepo and the other kids and that one really skinny boy...

The big guy led them down a dirt path away from the shed and the giant trees near the shed. A few of the people waved to them and by the third person Elize waved back just a bit. None of them were doing anything mean so this was nice.

More people were in the village proper, walking around much larger houses. Elize wondered why they weren't staying in a bigger place, Jiao really needed it.

"Ah, Chief Jiao," an old lady with white hair and a nice smile came up. Another woman and a man were beside her. "It's good to see you out of that dinky shed."

"Hello mayor," the big guy replied. "A fine day in your fine village this is."

"Of course," her smile was nice like Jiao's was. "Now," she looked over at Elize, "is this your friend?"

The big man in yellow nodded. "That she is. Introduce yourself Elize."

"H-hello," she nodded. "I'm Elize Lutos. Its nice to meet you"

"I am the mayor of this village of Hamil. It's nice to meet you too, Elize."

"And I'm Teepo!" he moved into view. "Nice to meetcha too mayor!"

"Gah!" the three villagers stepped back from Teepo. "What is that thing?!" she shouted at him.

"He's not a thing, he's Teepo!" she defended the honor of her friend.

The villagers looked between themselves before the mayor spoke again. "Er, I hope this thing won't be a trouble Chief Jiao."

"Elize is a very nice young lady and Teepo is fine," Jiao sternly answered. "Give them the benefit of the doubt. I can speak with animals after all."

The three shared glanced again before the mayor sighed. "Alright Chief."

Was she already getting off to a bad start? She'd have to try super-hard to make it up!

"Now," the other woman stepped forward. "That hair of yours is pretty long. I think it needs a trim young lady."

She hadn't had a hair cut since... since when? She couldn't remember much before that place... "That'd be nice."

The woman smiled. "Okay, I'll get my hair care products ready for tomorrow. Too much to do today."

A loud crash and shouting echoed back from the area, drawing looks from everyone back. "That sounds serious," Jiao said. He knelt down, "Come child, I'll carry you. I must investigate and I cannot leave you alone just yet."

"Alright," if it was for him it'd be fine. She hopped up on his back and he stomped forward in a run back towards the shed.

The shouts were coming from the giant trees near it, and a group of people were standing in a close circle. Because of Jiao she could see over them and to what they were surrounding. An injured man.

"What happened here?" Jiao asked and let Elize off his shoulders.

"One of the walkways busted through," a man answered and pointed up. Elize followed and saw a big gaping hole in the bridges between the tress. "We think his leg's broken."

"I see that's pretty serious..." Jiao stroked his big brown beard at the news. "I'll bring him to the town healer then."

Healer? She looked over at Teepo. They could help with this! She channeled her ability and used a spirit arte to heal in the center! She heard the gasps and readied for the praise...

"W-What did you do?"

"I healed him!" Elize gladly took the credit for helping!

But... they all looked at her like she was wrong. B-but she helped that man...

Jiao quickly scooped her up and carried her back to the shed. "You shouldn't have done that child," he told her.

"But I helped him..."

"Yes, you did," he agreed. But then, why? "But these people aren't used to someone with your gifts."

"Then why are we living here?" she asked.

Jiao didn't answer... he set her down in front of the shed again and knelt down. "That is... a story for when you're older." His voice was so sad... why?

A bird suddenly flew unto his shoulder and for some reason he looked at it. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible." he talked to the bird and it flew back away. He looked over at her again. "I'm afraid I must leave you to the hospitality of the villagers, Elize."

"What? Why?!" she shouted. "No, please stay..." she pleaded.

"I am sorry..." he apologized. "I have my own duties to attend to. There's enough food and drink in the shed until I get back and someone will be by each day to help you cook."

"Don't leave me..."

He stood back up, just as torn up about it as she was... but he shuffled her into the shed and left her.

Elize ran into her bed and cried into her pillow. Not even Teepo could drag her from it. Why did he leave? Was it all just a lie after freeing her? What a jerk!

Eventually... she didn't know how long she got hungry and thirsty again.

Those barrels by her bed probably had something to drink. So she popped one open and drank the strange but nice smelling water inside. At first it just tasted funny and good but she started to get dizzy and collapsed and starting hiccuping and laughing and her head hurt but she felt warm and good and she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Day Five: Rowen

Thank you for your review Presea.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.**

* * *

**Day Five: Rowen**

The Sapstrath Deepwood with its gigantic trees, endless and deadly plant growth and vicious monsters was one of the most dangerous places in the United States of Rashugal and possibly even Rieze Maxia as a whole. Light barely fell down through the overgrown canopies, less fell during this rainstorm and even little managed to reach into the deep gulfs where Rowen Jade Ilbert and the Fenn army made camp. He stood alone in the makeshift command tent, a small portable table displaying the map of lower Rashugal in front of him.

A surprise assault by several of the other States had caused Fenn to lose control of the Sapstrath area and it was only by virtue of the sheer stupidity of retreating into the Deepwood that they weren't being pursued. The other armies were busy looking in smart locations for their army, and even when they realized where the Fenn troops had fallen back to they'd just surround and siege the area. The Deepwood would take care of them.

But it was the only chance they had. Monsters were difficult, but it was better than being hounded day and night by other humans. It was the first time since the war started that many of the men had a full nights rest. The edibles in the woods were palatable enough and the growth made sure the army would be well-supplied on that front for enough time. But the concerns of other materials came to his mind. Weapons, armor, boots, medicine. Those they were running low on and couldn't replace. Morale was running as low as they were entrenched and there was precious little Rowen could do to bring it up.

Beyond the considerations of his army was making his next move. If the other State Armies held to a predictable pattern then the Fenn army could slip out into the Procella area. But what then? They were cut off from the Fenn territories in the north and without Sapstrath they had no naval access. The only options were fighting... or surrendering.

Were this any other time Rowen would give serious consideration to the latter idea. Too many lives were at stake with no real way out.

But the booming voice that invaded his tent made that idea completely unacceptable. "Ilbert my friend," Nachtigal Il Fenn, third-born prince of the State of Fenn and Rowen's best friend came into the tent. "Come to some ingenious plan to see us out of this spot?"

"Nothing," he frustratingly replied and faced his friend. Nachtigal's large and muscular body was a fine sight on any battlefield and his eyes shown with a determination to survive, and trust in Rowen to do it. But he had nothing but regret for his friend. "Surviving the fall of Sapstrath has just doomed us to a worse situation. We should never have deployed," he grimly admitted. This whole campaign was a mismanaging mistake.

"It's not like you to be defeatist Ilbert," Nachtigal Moved forward and threw his arm around Rowen's shoulders. "Those no-nothing Generals were the reason we lost Sapstrath, but you, you were the reason we lived. Everyone here is putting their trust in you. Me included." His words didn't hold a hint of dishonesty.

If only he could live up to the lofty expectations his friend had for him. "Five days of this mire and muck and I'm surprised we have an army anymore. How many rumble about offering you up to earn a title?"

"None Ilbert," Nachtigal pushed off then placed both his hands on Rowen's shoulder and looking into his eyes intently. "These are the men and women who have been with us since our training days. Since the clashes in our youths. They aren't about to abandon us because of a little gloom!"

Yes, a good deal many of them were veterans like the two friends. They'd even willingly followed them into this hell. "It's a small comfort in face of the facts. Any of the other armies outnumber us and combined they are insurmountable."

"Ha!" Nachtigal actually laughed. "That's what you claimed about yourself before I took the title of strongest in the army from you." He was always boasting that point up. "These men trust you Ilbert, I trust you. You got us here, you can get us out. You can deliver us victory." He fully believed in the words he said.

Maybe this once, he'd be optimistic as well. "Do not sell yourself short either Nachtigal," Rowen turned the compliments around. "If you did not rescue those half the army by yourself we might not have even made it this far."

Nachtigal gave him a hearty slap on the back. "Now that's more like it. What can stand between the two strongest members of the Fenn army aye?" He turned around and faced the table. "Let's put that head of yours to use and think a way out of this mess."

Rowen let himself smile at the cheer his friend brought up. "Very well, our only option remaining is to move into the Procella area..."


	6. Day Six: Leia

Thank you for your review Presea. The Procella Miracle isn't directly stated in-game to be Rowen's accomplishment, but supplemental materials, of course, say he did it. Just like where the United States of Rashugal come from.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.**

* * *

**Day Six: Leia**

It was morning! Leia Rolando practically leapt out of bed. She brushed her teeth, combed her short brown hair and traded her pajamas for her daily outfit. She made her bed with a smile and left her room.

She waved good morning to her parents but declined breakfast in favor of heading outside and over to Jude's. She skipped along the way, whistling and wondering what they'd do today. Training sounded pretty fun! Or maybe she could get hm to make something for breakfast instead. Dad was a great cook bu sometimes she wanted something different.

She opened the door to the Mathis Clinc just down the road from her house and waved to Jude's mom. "Good morning Mrs. Mathis; is Jude awake yet?" she asked. Maybe this would be one of the times she woke up first!

"Leia..." Mrs. Mathis gave her a familiar silly smile. "This is the sixth time you've done this."

"Done what?" she said but then instantly realized what she meant. "_Ahhhhh_," she moaned and hung her head. The smile slipped from her own lips as she remembered. Jude wasn't awake, he wasn't even home! He'd left to live in Fennmont and go to school.

She knew he was gone! They had a big teary goodbye and everything! But every morning for years she'd been coming over and playing with him and just couldn't help herself. He hadn't even been gone a full week and it was already making her mopey like this.

"You remember now?" Jude's mom asked her and Leia looked up into an understanding smile. The same smile she passed unto Jude when he forgave her for something.

"Sorry," she laughed. "It's just hard to remember he's gone wen I get up."

"Maybe you should put a note on your door?" she offered a suggestion.

Leia nodded. "Yeah, maybe I will. Thanks Mrs. Mathis."

"You're welcome Leia," she cheerfully replied. "_Hmmmm_," Jude's mom hummed about something with her hand to her chin. "Leia, how would you like to learn some spirit arte healing?"

"Huh? What? Really? What brought this on?" Leia was a bundle of questions first at the surprise. "I mean, heck yeah! If you'd have me."

"Of course," Mrs. Mathis gave an encouraging nod. "You have the talent and no one works harder than you Leia. You'll be an inspiration to our patients I just know it."

Leia giggled a bit at the compliments and couldn't match eye contact as she replied. "Thanks Misses Mathis. I'll ask my parents permission right away."

"I'll be waiting then, we've had a slow day today."

She gave one last nod before leaving the clinic/residence of the Mathis and heading back to her own inn/residence of the Leronde Lodge! Mom and Dad were still downstairs. "Hey mom, dad you'll never guess what Mrs. Mathis just offered to teach me!"

"Some manners?!" mom yelled at her and Leia flinched back as the house shook. "You were supposed to clean the living room before you went to sleep last night!"

"But I did!" Leia pleaded the truth.

"Then why did I just find dust on the underside of the table?"

Dust underneath a table, really? "Because I didn't think to clean there," Leia resigned herself to the inevitable punishment over something minor.

"Well now you will," mom foisted off a dust rag. "Clean the undersides of all the tables in the Lodge before you get breakfast."

"Yes mom," Leia looked at the table sitting right next to the front desk counter. That was the start so she went over to her hands and knees and began cleaning up underneath the table.

"Just because something isn't seen doesn't mean it isn't there," mom scolded her with understanding of the mistake. "Just like the spirits."

She'd be channeling spirits for artes... maybe this was the time to tell her? "Hey mom," Leia said once she'd finished half the underside. "Jude's mom said I could learn healing artes from her and I was kinda thinking about it and _can-I-please-please-please_!" She hastily blurted out.

"You really think you can keep up with your martial arts training, your studies and healing artes?" It wasn't a no!

"Yeah, I can totally do it!" She finished up cleaning and crawled back out. Mom and dad were exchanging looks but if they were against it they would have said no already.

"Well," mom looked at her pretty seriously. "She may be looking to make up for me training Jude with you. Is this what you really want Leia? Do you think you can handle it?"

"Of course I can!" she put her hands on her hips. "I learned to walk again. I can learn some healing artes."

Her parents looked at each other again, before mom gave a sigh and an answer. "Alright, I'll talk it over with Ellen and Derrick latter. For now get to cleaning."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she replied. Not as fast as before but this time she accompanied it with a hug.

"Now now," mom pated her head and it felt nice... "you can't slack off like this if you mean to help people!"

"Right!" Leia broke the hug and ran off to clean the rest of the tables in the lodge. Even if it was light work getting down on her knees in her clean clothes was annoying. Still, it was relatively light as punishments went. And it gave her an idea.

Instead of making a note for herself to remember Jude wasn't home. She's make a letter to Jude before she went to bed. He was sure to be interested in how things were going! He'd probably right back immediately too. She was looking forward to that!


	7. Day Seven: Gaius

Sorry this one was late. It was so hot on Day 7 that making a chapter set in the cold Mon Highlands would have probably driven me insane.

Thank you Presea for your review.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.**

* * *

**Day Seven: Gaius**

Gaius stood upon a cliff overlooking one of the deep ravines of the Mon Highlands as the snow and wind whipped around him. He did not mind the cold, but the army of Taurus assembled behind him certainly did. Many of them were huddle together in tents or around fire fueled by spirit artes. But though they despised the cold, each and every man and woman was here by their own choice.

The victories Gaius had taken against the Long Dau tribe and King Merad Sarakhs had emboldened his own forces to a significant degree. Even amongst the Long Dau tribe itself his name grew, and now nearly half the tribe had defected from their chief to join him in claiming the country as his own.

That thought, was why he was looking over a ravine. The very same ravine that Bruno Long Dau had perished in during an unsuccessful retreat. This left the twelve-year-old Lin Long Dau as leader of the tribe. Unable to accept him owing to his young age, the nobles and soldiers of the tribe came to Gaius who had long since proven himself on the field of battle.

Not only was it a boon for the cause, but if Lin had access to the full of his forces he may have been able to win. For all his youth and inexperience in actual battle his strategies and compositions were phenomenal. Within just a week of taking command he had cornered and skirmished successfully against Gaius' army dozens of times. If the Long Dau tribe were at full strength then the "Little General" would have cut off the escape routes Gaius used and ended the revolution.

But the mismanaging of the campaign against Taurus by Lin's uncles and father had driven that support to Gaius. Whatever advantages Lin could make were too crippled by the mistakes of the past. But the boy himself was clearly of a different stock than his family. While under the rule of Lars Long Dau and his brothers the tribe placed no weight on the brilliant stratagems that Lin had employed. Which was why the four of them were dead. Lin had learned from their mistakes and come closer than any before. He was a brilliant boy.

Gaius needed him on his side. Someone who could break through the chains of outdated tradition was an invaluable person for Gaius' dream. Having that tactical brilliance on his side could end this war against Merad in no time with minimal casualties.

Now was not the time to confront the boy. He was still high on his successes so far. Gaius would be patient, show him that clashing was meaningless and would take forever. Find the perfect opportunity and convince him, and all the soldiers serving under him.

"The Long Dau army is on the move!" a messenger shouted from the camp behind.

Gaius let himself have a rare smile at the news. Lin certainly exceeded his expectations.


	8. Day Eight: Muzét

Super-early Day Eight to make up for the super-late Day Seven. Which everyone probably missed hahaha.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.**

* * *

**Day Eight: Muzét**

The last lingering ship exploded to her arte and the schism was finally saved. Those Elympios scum would no longer be able to threaten the schism while she was around and Lord Maxwell had finally finished repairing the breach. Under her watchful eye, anyone who dared threaten the shield of Rieze Maxia would die.

Muzét floated back to the mass of mana protecting the spirits and people of the sealed world and waited.

And waited.

And waited and waited and waited and waited.

With the schism protected she had nothing else to due. Even only minutes after defeating the Elympios army she was bored and longed for the eight days it took her to drive them off. It was her mission after all. And if she wasn't fulfilling her mission she wasn't being useful to Lord Maxwell.

Perhaps she should chase them and start attacking all the Elympios people who knew about the schism? Yes, that sounded like a good idea. It was her mission after all; the only thing she should do. There were so many of them though, it might take a while. Or go after the ones Lord Maxwell said had entered the schism. They couldn't be allowed to damage what was inside.

"Muzét," the voice of Lord Maxwell reached her.

"Yes Lord Maxwell?" she spun around aching for attention. All thoughts of attacking Elympios fled from her mind.

"You have done well on the task I set for you Muzét," Lord Maxwell complimented her.

She spun around. "Of course Lord Maxwell. Your wish is my command."

"I will take care of those who infiltrated our shell."

She violently shook her head at that. "But Lord Maxwell I'm the one who's supposed to stop those who know about the schism!" She pleaded. This was her whole reason for being! She couldn't let it be taken away!

"Your task is to protect the schism!" The voice of Lord Maxwell shouted back at her. "The Four and I will be enough to deal with these intruders."

"There is no need for you to put yourself in danger Lord Maxwell! If you die the schism would fall!"

There was a noticeable pause from her Lord's words. Had she convinced him?

"I shall deal with that in my own manner. You must keep watch on the outside while I deal with this. Trust in your mission Muzét, as I trust in you." The voice of the Lord of Spirits faded away.

She could have handled those Elympios people herself! She looked out over the ocean, the cries of the spirits dying to spyrix across the sea never stopping. They needed to be stopped but her mission was her life!

She floated in indecision.

* * *

**AN:** Muzét is so difficult to write for.


	9. Day Nine: Ivar

Thank you Presea for your review. I'm looking forward to seeing how those two play myself. Let's see how enemies love Flight of Kings spam!

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.**

* * *

**Day Nine: Ivar**

Nine days. Nine agonizing days since he left the car of Lady Milla in the hands of that phony Jude!

The one and only handmaid of Lady Milla Maxwell paced inside his home with his thoughts ablaze of running off to help her. There was no way some useless little boy like Jude could help her when he could not! He would find the greatest healers in the world and her legs would be back in perfect form in no time. Not this silly nine days business!

The same thought plagued him on the eighth day, the seventh day, the sixth day and so on all the way back to when he met Lady Milla again. Her legs had been injured due in no small part to that Jude boy no doubt. If only Ivar had been there such a thing never would have happened!

But now he was on a holy mission from Lady Milla herself. He had to keep some sort of small disc safe. He'd hidden it well; in a location only he knew about(and his wyvern he supposed). But that was a small concern when Lady Milla could no longer walk! Such a small thing as that disc was irrelevant in the face of such a tragedy. But by her own word he was sitting here powerless in Nia Khera once again.

He knew, he knew that the village needed protection. The enemies of Lady Milla could surely find the place if they did that to her and took the Four. But the villagers gave their consent! And with the power Ivar brought, Lady Milla's enemies would be on their knees in no time and the village wouldn't need protecting.

But instead he was just pacing and not contributing a thing to helping Lady Milla. Whatever that disc was no one could ever get it but him. The village was safe and boring. The people were happy, the animals were taken care of. But outside the village...

It was also his job to take care of Lady Milla's shrine. He'd been too busy contemplating the unfair treatment he'd received to recall his other duty. Without her there the place was less important, but one day she'd return once again with the Four at her command. Yes! He nodded at the thought! He'd go and clean the shrine up in preparation for that day. Even find Lady Milla some new books to read. Her lack of need of sleep meant she was constantly reading and needed new materials all the time.

Yes, clean Lady Milla's shrine and get new books. Surely this plan could not fail!

* * *

**AN:** These keep getting shorter hahaha. Tomorrow's Agria at least.


	10. Day Ten: Agria

Thank you for your Review Presea. It's sure hard being a God who can't take care of themself hahaha!

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.**

* * *

**Day Ten: Agria**

It was cold and dark; she had eaten in days and the water she dank she didn't want to think about. Nadia Lara Travis was alone in the world and scared out of her mind.

Her stomach rumbled again and she couldn't stop herself from collapsing in some back alley of Fennmont. The Spirit-lit seat of kings was beautiful when viewed from one of the windows of one of the giant buildings. But in some dank alley that smelled of rotting wood it was the ugliest thing she'd ever seen.

She didn't even know how long she'd been on her own for. Just that it was ten days since she last ate. Even that she wasn't sure about because of the night clime never wavering and her head being all foggy from being too hungry. She only counted the times she'd fallen asleep but was never sure of the hours.

But all that was irrelevant in the face of hunger and the reason she left. She pushed herself next to one of the alley walls and curled into a ball to regain some strength before she went out scavenging again. She hadn't taken anything from the mansion. She didn't want anything from that stupid Travis estate. She just wanted to be back home with mommy, nanny and Prinn. Back before daddy took them all to his big house.

She didn't have a last name then. She preferred it then. Everyone else in the Travis house was jerks. Aurignac with his annoying attitude and his weird insults; Gravett who stomped around like an idiot and hit her when he got mad, and he was always mad. Celedonio who was so full of himself and always saying how much she failed in comparison to her older siblings. Magdalena who was always getting her way with her mom and pinning blame on her accidents on Nadia. All of them came from that mean nasty Roberta woman who was worse than then all combined! Everything she did was so slight and small that it never felt like an insult until Nadia thought about it but she was just the worst. Even when the others were hitting her she never stopped them. Even daddy was a big jerk for bringing her to the house of jerks.

She'd go back home. Back to Prinn and nanny. But mommy was gone. She couldn't take it either. So many times she'd seen mommy crying all alone after a day of dealing with the Travis jerks. Then mommy... left. Forever.

Her eyes started to water at the bad memories. She couldn't waste water like this... but couldn't stop it either. She just wanted to go back home.

A squeak drew her attention to a mouse running alongside the alley wall. Her head moving spooked another squeak out of it and it ran into a hole nearby. Even rats had homes...

She'd... she'd just need to find a home of her own then. After she got some food. There was a food stall not too farm away. She just needed to rest a bit for her muscles. She didn't have money, all she left the Travis place with was her red dress and a bunch of bruises. She couldn't give up the last thing her mommy gave her...

Stealing was wrong but so was dying... even if she could meet mommy again she... she didn't want to die...

The grumbling in her stomach stopped for a bit and she stood back up. Getting caught because it was rumbling would be terrible. She pushed herself back up and dragged herself along the wall to keep balance in case anything gave out. She rounded the corner and spotted the delicious looking fruits and vegetables on display. The merchant wouldn't miss just one... Besides, merchants were jerks too. None of them offered any food even when her stomach was aching.

Just wait and take it and run! That was her plan. She waited until he got busy with other costumers before leaving her protective alley and slowly walking forward. Her dress was still good enough that no one would think she was homeless...

The costumers left drawing the eye of the merchant away and Nadia swiped a shiny apple near the corner and just walked away...

"Hey!" she froze at his voice. "Get away from my stall you smelly brat!"

"Y-yes!" she panicked and ran ahead doing her best to keep the apple safe...

"Hey wait a second..." she knew that his pause was looking for the missing piece so she already knew his next words. "Thief! Thief! Sentries!"

The guards were jerks too! She ran as fast as her hurting legs could and ducked between a small group of people as the clangs of the men in purple armor followed. She ran and ran and ran until she couldn't hear the clanks, shouts or words of any other person. She ran into an alley... and began chowing down on the delicious red fruit. Even if she was caught she wanted this apple! It was the greatest taste she'd ever experienced in her life. Not even nanny's cooking could compare!

The tears she beat away early came back between bites. _I just wanna go home..._ she thought. She couldn't waste a crumb of the apple saying it out loud.


	11. Day Eleven: Jiao

Hey new favorite, spiffy. Thank you for that!

Thank you Presea for your review. And her past just gets worse from there.

Speaking of pasts getting worse...

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.**

* * *

**Day Eleven: Jiao**

With one last swing of the ax the tree gave way to the man hacking at its trunk. Trees were one of the last things he could still look up at, so seeing it fall was a sort of melancholy, but it would provide enough firewood for a month on its own. He stripped off the snow from the trunk and the branches, and let the latter lie. They'd shed on their own and he could retrieve them later. He heft the trunk on his shoulders and headed back north to his home.

The journey through the snowing Mon Highlands was long, but lacked any difficulties which was how he preferred it. He'd used his talents in beastcraft to give his new home a wide berth from the monsters in the area. Those who didn't agree with him got a couple of whacks and they all fell in line. The area was mostly isolated, and they'd survived well enough without him, but there was no being too cautious.

The smoke of the fireplace was the first sign he was returning, followed swiftly by the bright pink Princessia flowers in bloom through the endless snow of the highlands. The home itself was of modest size, which meant he barely fit inside, but it was warm and comforting and he didn't have to deal with the stares and whispers of the "civilized" people. This life suited him just fine.

He set the logs down and cut off some firewood to take inside. The pieces would still be wet from the snow but they'd drive off near the fire. He cleaned the home of its accumulated snow(and himself as well) before stepping back inside. The door wasn't built for anyone his size, so it took a bit of wrangling to duck inside.

"Welcome back Ortega," the lady of the house, Ana Lutus, welcomed him back. She was sitting at the main table in the seat closest to the warmth of the hearth. But the quick chill brought about by his entrance swelled into the woman's baby girl, causing a quick cry at the sudden change. "There, there Elize," the mother wrapped her child tightly. "It's alright, it's just Ortega." The little one was quickly bayed back with her mother's cooing.

"My apologies," he offered his regret. "I wasn't aware you two would be out."

"It's fine Ortega," she accepted his apology. "I couldn't keep her away from the fire either."

"I see," he knew very little about raising children(his own circumstances were hardly normal) so he relented in her wisdom. He placed the logs he'd collected down near the fireplace of the sizable room and began hanging his thicker clothes. "It's surprisingly cold out, even for Undis." It was what drove him here after all.

"Well, your efforts in making sure we don't freeze are appreciated Ortega," she actually thanked him.

The irony caused him to give a great bellowing laugh at it. "Eleven days is not enough for me to repay the debt I owe you. Eleven years wouldn't be enough."

The lady giggled at it, earning a giggle from the pudgy cheeks of the baby as well. "I suppose we'll hold you to that then."

One of the other doors opened and the master of the house came stepping out. "Ah, Ortega, welcome back," Hubert greeted his return. "How ere things outside?"

"Cold, snowing. Mon Highlands as usual," he replied. "Monsters haven't been a problem for a week know so I think it's time I began construction."

"Are you sure?" Hubert asked, a fair bit of worry with his concern. "You could wait until Efreeta or Ragnome you know? Trying to build your own room in this cold's a bit much."

He had to shake his head at that. "I'd rather not risk an avalanche in Efreeta and I can't impose in your living room until Ragnome. No, I'll be fine. I've gone through worse than just a bit of cold after all."

"Well, it's your decision. But remember we're here for you." Both the master and lady gave him their support.

He wouldn't have the aid of other people like he Lutus' had when constructing such a remote home, but he was worth a dozen others so it was fine. After what he did when he first arrived he couldn't burden their kindness any further. "Let's say I go and round us up some dinner as well?"

"That's be lovely Ortega," Ana answered. "But you just got back. At least warm yourself up a bit first." She offered and the master was quick to give his support.

He smiled at their kindness. This, he couldn't refuse. "Very well." He took a seat next to the lady. "How is she doing?" he asked of the little one.

"She's a strong little girl," Ana praised her daughter. "Cute too!" She looked between her daughter and him... "Do you want to hold her?"

At least an invitation was better than kidnapping. They trusted him so easily and it warmed his heart. But he couldn't. "No, no, I'm still damp. Best not to let her get a chill." A fine enough excuse he thought.

"Alright," she was saddened a bit at the news but let it fly.

"If you two need me I'll be back here," Hubert said before returning to the extra room.

Ortega leaned forward over the girl. "How is she?"

"Fine. The fire keeps her warm enough in spite of the cold. Your help might be the only thing keeping her alive this Undis."

A lie, but he didn't call out her kindness. "I hope she grows up to be a strong girl." Not as strong as him though. No one should bare that isolation.

"With you around I have no doubt," she rocked Elize a bit more. Close enough that the little girl reached out and grabbed his beard.

"Careful little one, it's rough," he smiled at the scene nonetheless. Elize was wondering what she was gripping before pulling back and forgetting. "She's a strong grip."

"She'll be the one collecting lumber soon enough." The two of them laughed at the silly joke.

Never when he arrived did Ortega believe these would be the happiest days of his life. Living with mother... fighting side-by-side with the wyvern brigade... they turned into bitter memories. One day, this might as well... but he'd do everything in his considerable power to safeguard these people.


	12. Day Twelve: Presa

Thank you for your review Presea. Tales antagonists always tend to go by pseudonyms and cover names it seems!

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.**

* * *

**Day Twelve: Presa**

Another day another noble getting ready to blab state secrets for the most fickle of reasons. Just as soon as she finished "freshening up" in the bathroom he'd be all ready to talk and talk and talk. Maybe he was just that lonely, or maybe she was just that good. Twelve days had to be a record even amongst the Rats.

Not that it'd stop them from wanting her dead. But this was better than the alternative. Barely.

Really, she had no one but herself to blame. Trusting in someone else like that. As if the torture and death of her comrades(with her only barely avoiding the latter) wasn't enough. Even her own allies wanted her dead. All because she trusted a man.

Fitting a man gets betrayed after this. Just another one on the pile. How many more until she broke even? Became anything more than a burden?

Maybe never. Being thrown away was all she ever knew in the end. From her parents to him to the Aktau Clan. How much longer until one of them came calling back? At least in Fennmont the Rats barely had any reach. Course this was where she met him. Where he betrayed her. Where her parents undoubtedly fled when they abandoned her. She'd never found a trail for them. Even if it was never her mission she wanted to know. She'd seen a handful of other Rats around, but they were too bus being inconspicuous to chase after her. She knew where he was at all times. Just to keep away. But her parents were ghosts.

Hopefully literally now. Serve them right. He could join them right after.

"Miiiiiink!" the portly noble cried in from the other room. "I'm waiting!"

She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her as she looked back in the mirror. This was the only path left for her...

The sound of the master bedroom's door bursting open reached through the closed door where the woman calling herself Mink secluded herself. Enraged shouting and screaming pierced through the door before she could open it to see what was happening.

The fat noble was curled into a ball, pleading against a young white-haired girl standing over him. Guess he really liked them young? The girl slapped his fate cheeks. Guess he was a bit of a masochist as well. Wished she knew, it'd be a nice release of frustration.

"I wasn't aware we'd have a guest," Mink intruded into their fun time.

The girl swiveled around, her face in just as big a mess as her clothes and hair. "Stay out of this you whore!" she looked back down at the noble. "Piggy here's gonna be baconated in a second."

There went twelve days of work down the drain. She'd rather not stop this. Too much attention. Even more so than the man dying.

"N-Nadia listen!" the portly man was sweating profusely at the girl.

The girl gave him a swift kick in the gut and he redoubled over crying. "Shut up porky! Keep your whimpering quite and the whore might get an open casket."

And now it was too much. She channeled an arte, a splash arte, and blasted the girl off the bed. Everything was wet in completely the wrong way now.

"M-Miiiiiink!" the noble scrambled off the bed and hid behind her. "Show that nasty little half-blooded fool who she's messing with!"

"You'll pay for that you hag," the girl called Nadia whipped her eyes clear and stood back up. She channeled herself... and sent a fireball out.

Big and scary and not Mink's problem in the least. She twisted the noble forward and used his bulk as a shield against the attack. Her work was ruined, but the girl's was complete. "You know, I was working on him for twelve days. Had him in the palm of my hand the whole time."

"Bite me you old bag, you're about to join him!" she readied another channel. Impressive at her age to kill a man in one hit. Even if he had all the vigor of a man on his deathbed.

"He called you Nadia, right?" she asked.

The fireball was her answer.

It was rather trivial to dodge around. "Half-blood, vendetta against nobles, him knowing you. I think you're Nadia Travis, correct?" She deduced the girl's true name.

"Heh, so what if I answer, you're not leaving this room alive!"

Still such a child. "Oh, I think there's a way for both of us to get what we want. Niether of us are particularly fond of Rashugal after all."

The girl's confusion didn't last long. "You an Auj Oule whore?"

"Spy," getting called a whore so many times was grating on her nerves. "He's not the first I've sucked all information out of," though he was certainly the fastest. "A lot of them seem to be dancing around some special project going down at the Laforte Research Laboratory."

"The hell's this got to do with me?"

"A Lab staffed by the Travis family..." she trailed off to let the girl think of it on her own.

A resoundingly psychotic laughter proceeded her answer. "You want me to spy on those pricks in the Travis family for Auj Oule? The only time I would ever go back there is to burn them all to ash!"

"Oh, you'll get your chance for that soon enough. But," Mink looked down at the noble. "I'm sure he's not the first one you fried along the way?"

A grin response.

"Calm down juuuuust a little bit... get them all buttered up and throw things off your trail. Learn everything you can from Laforte and I assure you, you'll get to kill each and every last one of the Travis family. Save yourself, unless you fancy a suicide."

"I can kill'em on my own!" she steadfastly refused.

"Yes, you can, I've no doubt about that. But will you still be standing by the end of it?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as they're all dead it's fine!"

Mink shook her head at the girl's continued defiance. "I could incapacitate you right here, right now. I'd get plenty of... things out of it. But I'm giving you an offer because you're more valuable working."

"For you?" another round of inappropriate laughter. "Hell, that's even assuming you can beat me!" The girl spun into a channel!

Mink's was faster. Her water stopped any fire artes from activating.

"Do you want to go until you're sopping wet? You could use the bath I bet." She chuckled at the poor state of the girl. The artes were starting to rip the girl's red dress apart. It wouldn't be long before she was as barely dressed as Mink was.

The girl just glared back.

"There's a nice room all stocked up with all manner of food and drink. A safe haven to rest. When was the last time you ate more than scraps or something stolen?" The girl was so haggard and thing it was amazing she could scare the fat noble like that. "I'll be taking my leave now. If you want to come and discuss some further terms, I'm more than willing to listen. But if you don't there will be an inquiry into the mysterious noble burner soon enough." She smirked at the options.

"F-fine," the girl relented. "Just because I'm listening doesn't mean I'll agree."

She chuckled. "Your resistance is cute, but you'll accept. I'm sure of it."

* * *

**AN:** And thus a third Agria-related chapter was posted. Be in AWE!


	13. Day Thirteen: Wingul

Thank you Presea for your review. The wide world of extended universe does say Pres recruited Agria. Course I have barely any details otherwise hahaha.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.**

* * *

**Day Thirteen: Wingul**

The work was proceeding splendidly as the citizens of the new Auj Oule worked hand in hand to repair the damage caused in the fighting between the liberators of Taurus and the now king-in-exile of Merad Sarakhs. None of the damage was caused by the former rebellion however. The mad king had carved the city apart in a desperate bid to stop Gaius' advance, but it only hastened his victory instead. The people would no longer buckle under his inept leadership and threw their support in full force to the new king and Merad was forced to flee with what little remained of his army.

Few of the remaining tribes continued their defiance in support of the retreating king but nearly all of Auj Oule was within Gaius' grasp now. Under Wingul's orders his own Long Dau tribe was there. Kitarl, Aktau, Outway, Cheagle. Only Merad's own Sarakhs presented any real threat left. Once they were dealt with, Auj Oule would at last be united under one king worthy of it.

It was by that king's orders that he and his personal servant and friend, Nils Frieden, were helping personally to oversee the repairs to the city. His talents were better spent hunting down the last remnants of Merad's resistance, but until the scouts returned he could not plan accordingly. So Gaius had given him the order to ensure progress in the city went well.

And so it had. With his management worker productivity had increased and efficiency was on the rise. It was entirely possible the city's damages could be repaired even before the hunt for Merad resumed. In not even two weeks; a far cry from the months the foremen cite it would take. The people of Auj Oule could never be underestimated.

"Lin," Nils spoke up, his first time addressing him this day. "Is this truly what you wish?"

Five years of aiding Gaius had crushed the question relating to that. So it must be regarding their current, inattentiveness to the Merad situation. "Until our reconnaissance returns with information regarding Merad we must secure our power base here." The Long Dau chief crossed his arms. "Do not forget either, Nils. My name." Wingul. Gone was the Little General Lin Long Dau. Now, he was Wingul the Nova. The Ebon Wing of Auj Oule. The right-hand man of King Gaius.

"Forgiveness Li—Wingul," he caught his mistake quickly. "I have no qualm with this work, only that while we spend time with these people Merad is out there recuperating. How many more lives could be saved by chasing after him now rather than waiting?"

A valid concern. Wingul gave a slight nod at the consideration his aide had displayed. "We are here for the people, Nils. The people are the reason Merad lost. The people are why I joined under Gaius' dream. Your concerns are notable. But if we simply go blindly seeking Merad we do not instill the confidence in Gaius' reign. For now, we must make sure that they realize this war was about them, their conditions, their lives. Creating a better kingdom for them. Not about some personal issue between Gaius and Merad."

"I see L—Wingul," he caught his mistake even faster. "I had not fully considered it."

"You follow me, not Gaius. Not his ideals."

"Because I am your friend and I trust in you," his servant bowed.

"Good," Wingul replied to Nils' surprise. "There must always be someone to make check on power. I must believe in Gaius. So having someone who can question him honestly is essential." He gave faint praise to the older man. "My father ignored Gaius' advice and so many people died as a result. Gaius, nor myself, must ever dismiss the words of another, simply because we don't agree with them." The words of the leader of Taurus were the only reason either man stood today.

"Thank you, Wingul," Nils didn't even need to correct himself now.

"Wingul! Nils!" the voice of Gaius called their attention. The new king, in armor red as blood, came into view through the light snowfall of the city. "The wyverns have returned; we know where Merad was.

Excellent. Save on thing... "Where are your guards Gaius?" WIngul questioned the king's lack of defense. Even if the man was nigh-invincible he should not take any chances.

"I set them to work on another issue along the way," he replied before continuing back to the start. "Merad's forces managed to slip away south, past Fezebel Marsh. Near the Arklund Quag and Fennmont."

Fennmont? They'd either be destroyed by Rashugal... or ally with them. Both options were unwelcome. Auj Oule problems had to be solved by Auj Oule. It would be a poor start for relations between countries if they needed to rely on each other to solve such things. No thought needed to be spared for the problems of an alliance.

But that aside. "You are king now Gaius. Even when you approached me when we were enemies you brought guards." He shook his head at the sudden lack of care the king seemed to give off. "

"I trust in the people of Auj Oule, Wingul. I must show them a leader who trusts them."

"Then you show them a fool," Wingul scowled.

"Surely the same thought when you saw me in the Mon Highlands."

Wingul could not deny that. "The circumstances are different."

"By so very little," the king replied. "Come, return to the castle. We must begin our plans against Merad anew." He turned around, and spoke with his back facing the two men. "Or shall you let me walk off without an escort again?" He took steps forward.

Worrying about this man would turn his hair white before his time. Wingul kept his mind calm as he walked after the back of the king. Nils following behind them both.


	14. Day Fourteen: Nachtigal

Thank you new Favorite and Follow.

Thank you DanaeMariSkywalker and Presea for your reviews.

Gaius may be invincible but people still need to worry! Heh.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.**

* * *

**Day Fourteen: Nachtigal**

"Roche Waltz!" Ilbert fired off, sending the giant boulder crashing through the second gate of Nikus Castle. The troops of Nachtigal's army poured into the opening and dealt with the soldiers the earth arte hadn't already finished off.

The day of tearing the massive gate down piece by piece had finally succeeded. All that was left was the castle itself. Soon it would fall. Soon Nachtigal would have his revenge.

"Nachtigal," Ilbert stood next to him after finishing his arte. "We should rest while the troops secure the courtyard."

"No," he denied the request. "When I said I would not rest until I had Falco's head on a pike I meant it."

"You cannot keep pushing yourself like this!" his oldest friend desperately pleaded to him. "Falco may only posses the most base martial training but even he would be a difficult fight if you reach two weeks without sleep!"

"Then we should simply move faster," he growled the command. "He and his troops cower thinking Adler rides to save him when he wrote him off even faster than I."

"All the more reason to let us simply starve them out," Ilbert pointed out the conditions surrounding them. "Falco will surely reserve the food stores for his men and the civilian population will eventually capitulate or rise against him. We can afford to save lives and wait."

"There will be no amnesty, no sanctuary, no haven for them! Falco does not get a single second of rest. Just like us." Nachtigal glared with all the hatred at the final gates of the castle. Just beyond there was his older brother. But not for long. "Rally all the channelers and break that gate down. Whatever Falco has left won't be enough to stop us."

"Yes, my king," Ilbert bitterly conceded to the order. The man called Conductor rounded up the channelers with shouts and marched them forward. A barrage of artes of all stripes pounded against the final defense of the castle but the gate still stood.

It was still not fast enough. Every second Falco lived while Carrie did not was a disgrace. Just getting this far had taken too long. Forming a defense against any attacks by Adler or the Six Houses. All of it was too slow! It had taken them years to push his brothers this far back. Victory was in sight, he could taste it on his lips, hear Falco's pleading as Nachtigal skewered him and ended his life like their incompetence had ended Carrie's. He knew Ilbert was burning for this day. Felt the same. They could not afford to rest, not now!

The combined might's broke down the last bastion of the coward. Whether the castle's gate was weaker or the lack of counter attacks sped the progress did not care. Falco was vulnerable.

"Charge!" Nachtigal commanded and took the lead inside. Ilbert and the hundred soldiers accompanying them at his side. The morale of the castle defenders was weak and even drained by two weeks without sleep they were hardly a match for himself and Ilbert or the battle-hardened men behind them.

The two breached the gates to the impromptu throne room Falco and his final bodyguards huddled in. "Nachtigal!" his brother's voice was full of desperation. It'd be full of steel soon enough. "We can talk about this, work together against Adler!"

"No more talk!" he roared and all the exhaustion of the weeks was burned away with hatred. "No more politics, no more grandstanding, no more Falco!" Nachtigal hurled his lance, piercing through two of his guards but stopping just short of spearing his brother.

None were more surprised than him. "Y-you just threw away your only advantage you fool! Kill him!"

Nachtigal cracked his knuckles as the dozen-or-so soldiers charged at him. He didn't need a weapon to deal with useless cowards like these! His fists were charged with years of rage and hate. The pathetic throats of his enemies were nothing as he tore them to pieces and their pitiful attempts to stop him were batted aside like an adult stopping a child. Ilbert and his own men didn't even need to step forward as the future king carved through their ranks.

He snapped the neck of the last soldier and looked back at Falco cowering not nearly as far away as he'd wish. The wounds he'd took were meaningless. He marched forward undaunted and knocked away the play saber of his brother. His hand closed around that pompous neck and lifted the insignificant fool up. "You caused this!" he screeched at his choking brother. "You and Adler caused this! But I could have easily stayed on the field, ignored your orders. Maybe then, maybe then Carrie would still be alive." His anger faded just a bit at his sister's name. "But she isn't here anymore... and soon you won't be either."

The CRACK drowned out all other noise and his brother fell to the ground lifeless. "Ilbert, put everyone who supported Falco to the sword." He commanded his general as he looked down at the lifeless body of his brother. More than his sister ever got.

"But Nachtigal, there are civilians here!" his man pleaded.

"Civilians who supported Falco! Who supported his idiocy and bullheadedness! People who Rashugal does not need any longer." He looked back at the hesitating Conductor. "Go, do this or I will."

"Yes, my king," Rowen bowed and set off to follow through on the orders.

A disgusting assignment. But one that had to be carried out. Nachtigal retrieved his lance and looked at his brothers body. One last disgusting action to carry out...


	15. Day Fifteen: Gilland

Thank you Presea for your review. And to think that's when Nachtigal was less brutal! Hahaha.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.**

* * *

**Day Fifteen: Gilland**

Fifteen days. It had taken Gillandor Yul Svent years to manage enough connections, get enough blackmail, remove enough obstacles to finally get a notice from Orda Palace.

Fifteen days between then, and now, when he finally stood before the gates to the throne room. The palace guards swung the great gates open and Gilland took his steps forward into the darkness that shrouded the chamber. The spirit-lit seat of kings was before them, the King of Rashugal taking his rightful place on top of it. Even though age was playing a factor into his body now, Nachtigal Il Fenn was still a giant of a man. With one grasp of his hand he could crush a man's bones.

He sat alone, shrouded in the darkness of the massive chamber. His closest confidant, Rowen J. Ilbert, was on duty elsewhere, leaving Gilland alone with the king. None would be so foolish to make an attempt on the life of the king, especially not without an army beside them.

"Speak, commoner," the voice of the king was thick with disgust. Rashugal's prejudice against it's lower classes was just a normal fact. They could not serve as officer, raise to positions of importance. But Gilland was sure that policy would change... for him at least.

"Gilland at your service, your highness," Gilland took to a knee and bowed on top of it. Though he despised prostrating himself before this lowly barbarian keeping his appearance as frail and humble would allow him to manipulate the king more easily.

"Bring it forth," the king wasted no time. The sight appalled him.

Gilland crawled forward on his knees, the latter in his hands and delivered it to the king before straying back. A moment passed as the man read over its contents. "I always expected Banya, but Travis is almost a surprise." Even with traitors delivered to him so obviously he barely cared. "What is it you want? Money? Status? Women?"

_All of the above,_ Gilland thought. "Just the opportunity to serve."

"I have many servants, what makes you worthy?" the fact that the king even deigned to ask meant he was interested.

Perfect. "Beyond just my talents in finding such... incriminating evidence against you. I've a demonstration of the power at my disposal."

"And what power does a low-born like you posses that would interest me?" the king sent an unimpressive sneer at him.

Playing this part would be too trying. He'd relish the day he'd end Rieze Maxia. But for now he kept himself servile. "One that requires a demonstration."

"Then show me." He was completely confident that if Gilland actually tried anything it wouldn't matter.

"I would not be an effective wielder of this. Please, my lord, call forth a simple servant with no talent in the spirit artes."

"You try my patience, Gilland." Up to names now was he? The king barked a loud command however, and almost seconds latter a young male servant in palace garb was brought in. "Show me."

Gilland removed the specificlly selected spyrix. A gun-type. Easy to manufacture and train with. He handed the weapon off to the servant and looked at one of the guards. "Your shield." The soldier looked at the king, and handed it over after a gruff nod.

Gilland positioned the shield to the side, away from anyone else. And stepped back behind the servant. "Now, grip it just like that. Aim it over at the shield and pull the trigger. It's just like a crossbow."

The servant tepidly followed the steps, the understandable nervousness causing him to shake as he aimed... and fired. The blast of lightning melted the shield, letting the liquid metal drool down itself and to the floor.

"Put it out!" the king shouted and rose from his throne. The soldiers hurried to his command, using spirit artes to freeze the spot. "What was that?" he was suddenly interested int something that might rival his power.

"Just a sample of what's to come," Gilland smirked. "Spirit artes surely have greater effects, but these are cheap, fast, quick. You could arm and entire army in a week instead of training for years."

"Arm an uprising." He was understandably worried against spyrix being used against him.

"All the more reason for you to fully control their production. With the troubles in Auj Oule, the traitors in Banya and Travis... you cannot be too careful, your highness."

"Or I could just eliminate you." He threatened. Even with the gun the king very well could manage it.

Gilland bowed low again. "I am just your humble servant, King Nachtigal. I would never turn against you."

"So everyone says," the king alluded to some other troubles. "You will be put under strict watch with regards to these devices. Do not betray me, Gilland."

"Of course not, your highness," _of course I will you doddering old fool._


	16. Day Sixteen: Cline

Thank you Presea for your review. The endless expanse of extra materials always explains everything!

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Sixteen: Cline**

Cline Sharil signed off on the final document sitting in the pile and leaned back in his father's work chair. His chair now. The news had finally come, the news he'd been dreading... but was a disturbing relief all the same. His parents, already imprisoned for the crime of daring to speak out against Nachtigal, had finally been executed. They were not the first, nor would they last to be slain by the king's own madness...

It was disgusting that he felt even th slightest reprieve at the news. But all his mind had focused upon was the mistreatment and torture they had to be ongoing at the king's command. Their deaths were at least a peace.

He kept any thoughts about how many pieces of his parents were left in the darkest corner of his mind.

He was the head of House Sharil, and the governor of Sharilton now. He didn't have the clout or the will to oppose Nachtigal.

Not yet, anyway.

The door to his father's–[i]his[/i] study was knocked upon. "What is it?" he asked, already fearing another tower of paperwork. He'd never given his father's job the respect it deserved,he was realizing. Too late for it to matter.

"Cline, it's me," the sweetly young voice of his sister cried out.

"Oh, come in Driselle," he said.

The door to the study opened up and his twelve-year-old younger sister walked in. He couldn't help but noticing the worry in her eyes. The guards and serving staff were under orders not to inform her of their parents... but that just made it all the more obvious, didn't it? "Are you busy, Cline?"

"No," and for once it was true. Unlike her previous visits. Not that he'd let some paperwork ruin his relationship with his sister. "what do you need?"

"Can we play together?" she looked up and hopeful at him. "None of the servants will let me play with the other kids until mom and dad get home."

It was still difficult to keep himself composed at the news. "Yeah, sure, I just finished up. Let me tell the guards and I'll be out right away!"

"Yay!" she beamed at the success. "Thanks Cline!" she rushed out to get herself ready.

He couldn't stop the sigh. He wished she could be his carefree and innocent forever... but he'd have to tell the truth eventually. But for now he just needed to be a good big brother...

* * *

**AN:** The first column of the countdown pic is complete! No time for a breather though hahaha.


	17. Day Seventeen: Driselle

Thank you Presea for your Review. It's difficult to tell what effect a living Cline could accomplish. Well, that's for other Fics I suppose hahaha.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Seventeen: Driselle**

Driselle Sharil signed off on the final document sitting in the pile and leaned back in her brother's work chair. Her chair now. Though she may never get used to thinking about it that way. Even if it was their father's before her brother's, she still always thought of Cline sitting here behind this desk.

But now the responsibility's of Sharilton fell on her lap. Cline spoiling her all these years had finally caught up. Her hand was already cramping and it hadn't even been a month since... since...

She couldn't even finish thinking it.

Her carefree days of shopping along in the trade district were gone; eternally replaced by days of paperwork, meetings, watching over projects. If Rowen and Elly hadn't been by her side she might not have managed.

But keeping them by her might be worse off entirely.

Sharilton didn't have the power to confront Nachtigal. Maybe, maybe with Cline's leadership, he could have rallied some of the other houses. But there was no way she could, and she unfortunately knew it. Her brother's death would go unavenged, and all the terror Nachtigal's reign spread would go unchecked. Milla and Jude and Alvin had all left for their own things. The former two to fix Milla's wounded legs and the latter just vanishing in the wind. Those two might be the only hope Rashugal had against the king now.

She wished she had the strength to support them. To make a stand. But just making sure this city didn't fall apart or drown in an endless amount of paperwork was taking most of her waking time.

The small respite into self-reflection from her current load was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in," she said, but she didn't have much of a choice in the matter in the first place."

The door was opened by Rowen, hauling a fresh amount of daily papers in for her attention. "The latest reports," he offered.

Driselle couldn't stop a sigh. "Put them down, I'll begin working immediately."

"Milady," Rowen mentioned after depositing the work. "You are in dire need of a rest. Miss Elize has been most worried for your safety, as have I."

She couldn't help but smile at their concern. "It's okay... I know my brother was doing even more before he..." she couldn't finish it.

"Lord Cline was an exceptional young man, Lady Driselle, and you are an exceptional young woman," he flattered them both. "But even he took time away from work. A leader that does not rest is more prone to mistakes."

"Like working too hard?" she let the question linger. She remembered a time when her parents were jailed... when Cline was just instated as the Sharil family head. She came asking him to play with her and he obliged, even over his other responsibilities. "I think... I think I would like a break." SHe relented.

Rowen bowed at her decision. "I will inform Miss Elize at."

"Thank you, Rowen."

"You are most welcome, Lady Driselle."


	18. Day Eighteen: Nils

Thank you Presea for your Review.

Apologies for the lateness of this Chapter. Yesterday was busy! Though inadvertently it also meant I saw the mistake. I orginally would have skipped over 18 to do 19's theme! Ouch!

Day 19 will be up as soon as I finish it.

Day 20 will be up immediately once the clock ticks over to make up for everything.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Eighteen: Nils**

Nils Frieden pushed the door to the research room open and drew the attention of the other researcher on duty. Both men knew exactly what his presence meant: a shift change. The researcher shook his head, a motion that had been repeated dozens of times for the past weeks and took his leave.

Nils went over and took his seat next to the man on display on the operating table: Lin Long Dau. Chief of the Long Dau tribe of Auj Oule, trusted retainer to the King and Nils' master.

Ever since he underwent the surgery there'd been no signs of consciousness or life. His body grew weaker each day and the young man was hardly a display of physical prowess in the first place.

All the reason why he undertook the procedure. The booster device newly implanted in his head would greatly enhance the mana production of the mana lobe in his brain and cause an unprecedented change in the capability of spirit artes. The lilium orbs people used had nothing on this revolutionary design.

But it was all too dangerous, as shown by his lord laying unconscious for eighteen days. Spirit artes and medical techniques were keeping his frail body alive but for how much longer could he endure?

Nils cursed his powerlessness at the sight. He was incompatible with the booster designs they'd taken from the facility. Whether it was his slightly higher age in comparison to Lin(as the children already imprisoned here showed a greater synergy based on initial projections) or just poor luck; either case gave him grief.

So he put all his efforts into tracking the information of Boosters and ensuring Lin's health. Thinking of some way to surpass the current projections. The most obvious course would be crafting ones that weren't directly attached to the body, but attempts to utilize the devices without a direct link to the mana lobe had proven failures.

"Nils?" hearing his name startled the servant into standing.

"Wingul?" he looking down at his lord. Though the name King Gaius gave him would always be spoken aloud, in Nils mind he would always be Lord Lin. "You're awake! I'll get the doctors here right away!" Improper to shout but his jubilation knew no bounds!

"How long have I been out?" the young lord asked before he attempted to sit up... only for the pain to push him back down.

"Eighteen days," Nils replied. "Rest, Wingul. Your strength needs to return before we work on." Not that Lin was one to rest when there was work to do.

The man shook his head. "We need to hurry with the recordings and... handling this pain." Lin gripped his head, the spot were the incision was made for the booster. His hand groped around the bald spot... his entire head. Suddenly remembering it had to be shaved to ensure the greatest success. Growing it back out would take some time.

"We need recordings when you're healthy, not when you're too weak to even sit up."

"We need as much data as we can get: strong or weak." Lin declared.

Just like him. Nils sighed at the over-achieving. "We might not get strong data if we take results like this." Though it was possible the implementation was already affecting his judgement, Nils realized. "Get your strength back, Lin."

Using his real name seemed to steady his protests. For now at least, Nils was happy enough to see him back up, even considering the circumstances.


	19. Day Nineteen: Alternate Outfits

Hey! It's actually on-time! Neat.

Thank you Presea for your Review. And it's apparantly only going to get worse.

This chapter takes place in some weird AU after-game or something.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Nineteen: Alternate Outfits**

Another day at Talim for Jude Mathis readying the documents for the upcoming spyrix-spyrite conference between Rieze Maxia and Elympios. He'd give a speech on current progress, get a load of questions he'd prepared for and things would go fine. He had plenty of support with his friends and the national leaders that everything would go fine.

So when the door to the exam room was rashly pulled open Jude gave a start. "Doctor Jude!" Nurse Prinn called out to him. "You're going to be late!"

"What?" he looked at her in confusion. The clock on the wall was gave him another two hours... he pointed it out to her.

She shook her head. "It's wrong. One of the kids who was here earlier meddled with it. You're going to be late!"

Crap, crap, crap! He messily grabed all the papers and gripped them close to his chest but they began spilling out. He wouldn't have time to change or shower! Aw screw it, not like the Talim scrubs would be that awful. "Thanks Prinn," he gave her a quick bit of gratitude before rushing out.

It wasn't difficult to dodge around the other doctors and patients on his way out but his own haste caused a few papers to flutter by in the wind. He'd already memorized the full contents so they were just back-ups, but losing them was still annoying.

The path to Orda Palace came into view and soon enough the seat of Rashugal's government did so as well. The guards waved him through and Jude took a moment to composs himself before the first lotus ring up.

"Hey kid," the distinctive voice of Alvin called out to him. Jude looked around to see the Elympios man leaned against the wall of the Palace. The coat and tie he'd always associated with Alvin had been replaced by a dark blue business suit with a vivid violet undershirt. "Fashionably late I see?"

"Haha," Jude gave a deadpan laugh at Alvin's teasing. "I had the wrong time, couldn't change."

"Looks like you're in good company then," Alvin pushed off the wall and walked up. "You aren't the only one out of the usual."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jude ruffled his papers together into a more cohesive mess.

"Just, when you see Milla don't let the surprise catch your attention."

_Could anything be more surprising than her usual outfit?_ Jude thought. Well, he supposed he'd find out. The two men stepped into the lotus ring and a bright white flash had them staring at everyone else in their group was gathered.

And Jude nearly dropped his papers at what Milla was wearing.

Or wasn't, really. Despite being more clothed than usual her current skin-tight attire made of something like cloth feathers was... breathtaking. The considerable under-cleavage on display helped. Not to mention her vibrant green hair. Just like Muzét's... The sister's resemblance seemed real now...

"Hello Jude," Milla was the first to greet them. "Wearing your Talim outfit I see?"

"I, um, hi..." he had to avert his face. He hadn't seen her since the last conference and she was wearing something a bit more reasonable then. So this sudden change was rather... well as Alvin said, attention-grabbing. He felt himself getting red and buried his face back in his papers. "That's an interesting outfit you have there..."

"Yes indeed," Milla seemed blissfully unaware of anything else. "I don't believe I ever showed it off during our time together so Muzét convinced me to share."

_Of course..._ Milla's older sister was sure a handful even when she wasn't here. Jude gave a look at Alvin with something of the intent of warn a guy some more next time.

Alvin just shrugged.

"Hey Jude," Leia interrupted the little hiding session. "Quit hiding your face back there and say hi to all of us!"

He'd been too quick to look at Milla that he'd ignored _everyone else_. Leia was smiling at him with her hands on her hips. And her usual robes replaced with some large orange dress with a red top. "What's with the outfit Leia?" he had to ask.

"It's the super-tough heroine in this novel I've been reading," she crossed her arms and craned her head at the explanation. "She took charge of the adventure and helped save the world! She's pretty cool so when I saw this outfit that looked like hers I just had to have it!"

And he got scolded for the impulse buy of his coat. Well, she did look good in it. "It looks nice Leia."

She giggled at the comment. "I know, right? But hey, you're sporting your scrubs, can't say I expected that. Should have expected you being late though!" He laughed at that. "Hey, now let's see," Leia put her arms around Elize and marched her out. "What do you think about Elize's school outfit?"

It was a white and black ensemble with a stylish white beret on top of her hair tied up into pigtails. "It's very cute," but, "Should she really be wearing that here?" Her normal dress was pretty high quality, he thought.

"Thanks Jude," Elize beamed at the compliment. "There was something with the preparations and we had to be rushed here. The school uniforms also changing, so this will be the last time I wear this."

"Oh, I see." Kind of a shame, it was a cute outfit. Especially without Teepo flying around.

"Yes, I must apologize for our haste Miss Elize," Rowen said, the Conductor himself sporting a white tailcoat instead of his usual black with green trim. The bright orange sash was missing also, replaced with a belt. "There were some emergence that demanded my attention and it was only by the slimmest margins we arrived." The old servant explained the action somewhat vaguely.

Just like him.

"Well, we're all here," Jude nodded. He felt his blush was mostly gone so removed his papers. "Let's head in, shall we?"

"Actually," Alvin stopped him. "Gaius' gang hasn't arrive yet?"

"R-really?" Was this everyone be late day?

One of Muzét's portals opened and out stepped King Gaius the Chimeriad and Milla's flighty sister.

The King himself was the only one who didn't draw Jude's attention despite Gaius' imposing stature. Because he was the only one dressed normally.

"What the hell are you people playing dress up for?" Agria spat at their unorthodox outfits. But it was hypocritical words coming from her, as her usual short red dress was now replaced with a full-length red ball gown.

"And you aren't?" the words fell out of his mouth. Well, dammit. He'd just push through this annoyance.

"Blame her!" Agria pointed over at Presa. "She forced me into this unwieldy mess!"

The woman herself laugh. Her usual blue outfit replaced with a pinstripe suit coupled with a blue scarf. "Don't say it doesn't suit you."

"Suits me like a hole in the head."

Jude didn't feel like pointing out the seven holes a person had in their head and looked over at Wingul. The Auj Oule tactian, usually dressed in black, wore a more yellow and brown get-up.

"What?" Wingul scowled at Jude's attention.

"Just wondering why you look like Jiao?"

The big man himself roared with laughter. "He lost a bet with me," the big guy placed his beefy hand on Wingul's yellow shoulder. "I'd wear his Long Dau colors, he'd wear my Kitarl colors." Sure enough, Jiao's own yellow was instead replaced with a large black coat with gray flourishing and trims. "I think it looks rather good on him."

Not like Jude could judge when he was wearing Talim's unpleasant scrubs. "Well, if you say so," he gave a useless answer.

Gaius was the same but Muzét... wasn't. He should have expected it, really. After all, it totally fit with her twisted personality. But she was wearing an outfit distressingly similar to Milla's... just with a few select spots removed to be even more revealing.

Good thing Alvin hadn't told him about that! He couldn't even muster words. "W-well since everyone's here we should head inside."

"Hold it," Gaius commanded them to stop. "There's something amiss here."

Jude desperately pleaded he'd get Milla and Muzét into normal clothes.

Him suddenly transforming into the shirtless outfit he wore when he faced them at the Temporal Crossroads was the last thing Jude ever expected.

"Your Highness what are you doing?" Wingul's usual unflappable nature broke at the sight of the king's abs.

"Besides working out," Agria longingly gazed at Gaius' stomach.

"I felt out of touch being the only one wearing normal clothes."

"You could have easily prepared something with a shirt," Wingul pointed out.

"This meeting is too important to wait any longer."

"It's also too important to go into without a shirt."

Gaius looked over at him. "Jude, you're hosting this, what do you think?"

His thoughts? Besides _why me?_ they were. "This meeting is late enough, we should go." Gaius could keep Wingul from being hostile, right?

The tactician hung his head in defeat. "You heard him. Let's go!"

Thus began the most absurd spyrite meeting in history.


	20. Day Twenty: Karla

Yay, another update on time. I may actually maintain this for another three days!

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Twenty: Karla**

"And that children, is the story of the first King of Auj Oule: Shahzad Sarakhs." Karla Outway looked at all the eager faces of the children learning the history of Auj Oule from her. The Outway tribe may be small, but they had the wit to match any clan of the Seven Sons. "Though he was known as the Demon King, Shahzad's achievements in unifying the warring tribes of Auj Oule is the only reason any of us are around to learn about this."

"Miss Karla, Miss Karla!" one of the girls waved her hand in the air begging to ask a question. "Does that mean it's alright to hurt people if it's for a good cause?"

She had a bunch of little scholars on her hands didn't she? Hopefully she could keep them from hitting each other over their answer. "People have been seeking to answer that very question for generations. Some agree that a peaceful end justifies a brutal means. Others think that violence should never be a resort, even under the rule of tyranny. The answer is for you to decide. But surely you wouldn't try this out on your tribesmates, hm?"

While she discouraged their violence she held no illusion that fighting was an inevitability in their world. Monsters were always a threat and humans could be any worse than the greatest beast. Even now, Auj Oule and Rashugal fought. The current king Merad saw a weakness in Rashugal and drove his armies south to compete. Long Dau, Kitarl, Aktau, even her own Outway tribe participated in the war.

Which worried her. Losing clansman... but most importantly was the possibility of losing her brother. He'd gone in place of their father, the chief, who was ill. Though he'd proven himself already in Xian Du's coliseum, war was unlike anything they'd ever experienced. It was no place for a twelve-year-old boy... but refusing would have just made the clan targets.

She had, at least, one hope. One of the aides to Lars Long Dau was someone she could trust to keep her brother out of harms way. Her fiance. Even if she was just a chieftain's daughter of an insignificant tribe, they didn't care. Even if it was an arranged marriage, they didn't care. They fell in love.

She worried for the safety of the men she loved. She only hoped they could work together to survive. Waiting for the news each day was painful... but the smiling face of the children gave her some comfort over these past twenty days...


	21. Day Twenty-One: Isla

Thank you Presea for your Review. Yep, Leia's was Farah's outfit for sure.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Twenty-One: Isla**

Isla finished making her purchase of gels at the item store of Xian Du and took the elevator back down to the ground level of the city. The view from above was quite nice but back down with eveyone else the chatter and bustle of the city's occupants quickly eroded that.

She was glad she didn't live in this busy city, only visiting as part of her residency training, and headed back towards the inn with her purchases.

The inn itself was rowdy with some other thing that didn't catch her interest and she stepped to the side and made for the stairs up to her room.

"Oh Isla!" the inn hostess called for her. "Room service is cleaning your room. Sorry! We weren't expecting you back so soon."

"Oh, that's okay, I'll just stay down here until their finished." She didn't want to, but the in staff had been very kind to her and pressing the issue would have been rude.

She walked over and took up one of the free seats near the counter. Some men were being rowdy nearby but she just ignored them.

"Hey Isla!"

She looked at the hostess... but it wasn't her? No it was some woman to her side. "Yes, can I help you?" she asked.

"You're a doctor right?" the woman asked her.

Well, close enough. But the details only interested those in the profession so she answer: "yes."

"Oh, cool! I have a friend who needs a doctor, will you see him?"

This wasn't exactly sounding on the up-and-up... "He'll have to make an appointment at the hospital, but I'd be willing to do so if he does."

"No house calls?"

"Sorry no," she shook her head. "If I'm not cabable of treating the problem I need to bring it to the attention of someone who can."

The woman thought about it for a bit. "Hm, alright, I'll make sure to bring it up. You'll be working tomorrow?"

She nodded.

"Alright, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Isla," the hostess called. "Room service is done. You can head on up now."

"Thank you," she pulled herlsef away from the counter and headed on up without any obstructions this time.

She opened the door to her room, cleaner than she ever saw it before. Even when she first arrived it wasn't this perfect. Must be bonus for long-staying guests.

"You Isla?" a man's voice called from behind her, outside her room.

She looked around to see him, brown hair, brown eyes, brown coat. Something about him seemed... off though.

"Yes, but if this is about a doctor's appointment you can reach me tomorrow." She turned to close the door.

"Oh it's about that," he put his foot in and stopped it. "And something more. Does the name Labri Hollow ring any bells?"

She froze. She knew he saw but she had to deny it! "No. Not at all."

"Funny, that's where I heard your name come up."

"M-my name gets said a lot of places. Maybe it's even someone else..." she tried to make it vague.

"Oh I'm sure," he seemingly accepted her explanation. "Still, if I say..." his voice slowly lower into a whisper, "spread the fact that an Isla was involved in selling children. Why I just wonder who they'll blame."

W-what did this man want?

"I mean, even if it isn't you I'm sure the rumors would be disasterous. Friends? Coleeguages? That guy you're sweet on? How do you think they'll react when learning that."

She'd just be alone again... But her job... she was giving those children to the state! "B-blame the king. He was the one who wanted those children."

"I'm sure you'll survive that in tact," the man suddenly had a smile. "Now, listen, I'm not a bad man. I just need your help with something. Something good. You just do as I say and you can live a nice happy life."

And have it hanging over her head the rest of her life...? But it'd always be like that, wouldn't it? "What good can come of blackmail?" she bitterly asked.

"Come on, you're a doctor. There's a sick old lady who needs plenty of medical care and you're just the woman to do it." His smile didn't budge an inch.

"Why not take her to a normal hospital?"

"Why'd you sell children?"

That shut her up.

"We all have our reasons. Let's just say the medicine she needs isn't exactly... common. Having someone nice and loyal like you will just make it go fine."

Now she had to deal with illegal products? "I won't do anything illegal..."

"Funny talk coming from you. Just think of it as saving a few lives for once. How wrecked would everyone be to find out your horrible past? Just take care of her. She'll be gone before you know it."

Maybe...? No, she had to have a respectable life now!

But who respected a child dealer?

"Alright," she slumped away in defeat. "Just tell me what I need to do..."

"Excellent," that unwavering smile only widened. "Now, her name is Leticia..."


	22. Day Twenty-Two: Yurgen

Hey an early update, what madness is this?

Thank you Presea for your review.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Twenty-Two: Yurgen**

Yurgen Kitarl finished delivering the feed to the clan wyverns and headed back to the Kitarl settlement proper. The other wyvern handlers were waiting for him, giving him the usual congratulations and such. It's not like he did that much, but most of the older clansmen didn't want to deal with feeding. It was... messy. He was thinking of getting more clothes, or just something specific to handle the task. Washing his clothes multiple times a day was just growing tiresome.

His attention was drawn to a man in the distance. A large man. The largest man the fourteen-year-old boy had ever seen. He was probably as tall as four of him! He carried a massive hammer in one hand and a patch of purple fur in the other.

"Who's that?" Yurgen pointed out the stranger.

"Ortega's back..." one of the older handlers replied. "Wow, looks like he succeeded after all."

"Who is that?" he repeated.

"Hm?" the rider looked back at him. "Oh sorry. That's Ortega Kitarl. The, well I guess he's gonna be our new chief isn't he?" The rider looked at her compatriots who just shrugged.

"Really? I've never seen him before..." which was impressive considering how hard it would be to hide if someone was that big!

"He was... gone, before you were born," the same rider kept answering.

"Why?"

The rider shook her head. "Well, that's irrelevant now. See that patch of fur he has?" Yurgen nodded. The purple scruff was just as hard to miss as the man. "Well, the clan council imposed a trial upon him. Gather the fur of the Gatrega and his crime would be forgiven."

"Gatrega? Crime?" Everything just led to more questions.

"Well, like I said, the latter's irrelevant now. He succeeded, then his crime is forgiven."

Well, it wasn't Yurgen's place to judge that. Kitarl law was Kitarl law. As long as the tribe accepted him as repaying his debt it was fine. "But still, Gatrega?"

"It's a beast inhabiting the Xagut Floodmeadow south of Xian Du. Ferocious beyond measure. If Ortega managed to scrap fur off it and walk away he's certainly strong enough to lead any tribe."

"Is it stronger than a wyvern?"

"Maybe stronger than any monster. Not stronger than Ortega or the King though." The rider's gave a burst of laughter that Yurgen join in on. "Though who knows, maybe you'll raise a wyvern strong enough to take out the Gatrega one day. Keep up the work Yurgen."

"I will, thanks!" The praise gave him a hop in his step back. He'd raise the strongest and smartest wyverns of them all!

* * *

**AN: And then this ended up being barely about him. Go figure.**


	23. Day Twenty-Three: Balan

Late in the day. Back to the usual.

Thank you Varupikusu(twice) and Presea for your reviews.

Presa: Gatrega is the Devil's Beast in Xagut Floodmeadow. The big lightning cat.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Twenty-Three: Balan**

His phone rang, and Balan leaned over and grabbed it from the corner of his desk. He looked at who was calling: Jude Mathis. He answered the phone and brought it to his ear. "What can I help you with Jude?" he asked while turning the other half of his attention back to the computer.

"Hey Balan," the young spyrite researcher on the other end spoke through. "Do you have those designs on some of the old aspyrixis available? I think there's some potential there with spyrite design."

"Yeah, I'll get them sent over as soon as possible." Balan opened up the files containing some of the relevant documentation. "I was looking into them myself not too long ago. You're right, there is useful data here but it's a bit too risky for my tastes."

"Well, anything's better than another war." Balan could here a deep breath from the other end of the line. "Besides I have some pretty tough helpers over here. It could give us good data on what not to do as well."

Science was just as much about failure as success. Data was data. "Good idea," he praised the method. "I'll even see if I can dig up older models for use. They aren't as efficient but they could help point out the same flaws too."

"Good, thanks a lot Balan."

"You too, Jude."

"Bye."

"Bye." Balan hung up and started moving the files. At the very least getting Rieze Maxians cellphones certainly helped speed along the spyrite process. That Jude certainly knew his stuff. But hey, what could he expect from Doctor Mathis' son really? Dad and son would both be making history now.

Of course Balan would be joining them. He finished up gathering the files and added his own notes before sending them off. He leaned back in his chair and took a swig of coffee while he waited for Jude to send his thanks back...


	24. Day Twenty-Four: Efreet

Thank you Presea for your review.

Almost done with the Xillia One stuff now. The Great Four are next, but they're all gonna get smaller stories to be tied together and wrapped up at once.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Twenty-Four: Efreet**

Efreet carefully measured the heat of his flame as he intricately crafted the patterns into the porcelain. Each incision was meticulously crafted and controlled together to create the perfect ordering of the glyph unto the plate set.

As demeaning as it might seem, Efreet took a great joy from the carefully prepared wares he helped produce. The others huffed at him sometimes for taking orders too well but such a thing should be valued above all else.

But the calling from the human was surpassed by the will of Lord Maxwell and Efreet forcibly ended his contract and flew away.

The difficulties with the schism and Elympios were at the forefront of the time. Lord Maxwell ad them continuing with their duties as usual, but if battle called he would not be found wanting. Rieze Maxia would not fall while he was the Lord of Flames!


	25. Day Twenty-Five: Undine

Nothing much to say here. Say hi to Undine!

******Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Twenty-Five: Undine**

The water currents flowed and the rivers moved by the command of Undine, the Great Spirit of Water. The surging rivers flowed and joined with the oceans creating new shipping lanes for the human sailing vessels.

Hardly a trivial use of her powers, to create whole new waterways. Just as the Four had once helped shape the land for Lord Maxwell, they now shaped it for the humans who called upon their powers. She was happy to oblige these sailors, and they prayed for good fortune from her and Sylph(though the latter spirit was nowhere to be seen).

Her work had ended, so when a summons from Lord Maxwell came she responded to it without hesitation. She returned to the ocean and swam towards the schism's edge. She was certain she'd be first, or second if Sylph was paying attention.

That meant whatever Elympios danger was on its way would be for her to respond to. The ills of men were hardly their concern until they trespassed into the realm of spirits. If those outside the shell's protection sought to abuse those within they would be sent wanting.


	26. Day Twenty-Six: Gnome

Sweet, a Favorite and Follow. Thank you for that!

Thank you Presea for your review. Spirits sure are convenient. Loosing access to the Four might have been a larger blow than anyone realized.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Twenty-Six: Gnome**

Gnome's concentration was spent entirely on shifting the land and ensuring any quakes or breaks of the earth were minimal or nonexistent. The crafting of a new landshape was precise work that had to take into account a dozen variable factors including, but not limited to: soil fertility, water adjacency, fault line checking, current plant growths, underground caverns, rocks and stones, altitude and so many other factors that listing them all would take longer then doing the work.

The great spirit of earth finished shifting the land masses and the people who summoned him let out cheers at their new farmlands. With Gnome's expert analysis of the terrain they'd be having the largest harvest of their human lives.

His own cheers were cut short by a sudden summon from Lord Maxwell. The Lord of Spirits didn't call them often, something serious must be happening! And the only serious thing...

Gnome flew eastwards towards the edge of the schism. It was the only thing he could think of that deserved such an eager summoning. He hoped he arrived in time.


	27. Day Twenty-Seven: Sylph

Thank you Presea for your review. Yeah, Gnome is kind of adorable in this one and not in that kind of Fugly way like earlier incarnations.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Twenty-Seven: Sylph**

The ship's sailed by the power of the Great Spirit of Wind and traveled across the ocean in the what would become the fastest ever voyage across the gulf. The sail channelers on board had the great fortune to summon Sylph himself to blow their vessal onwards and soon enough they'd be back in a seahaven chatting out about their good fortune.

Which was why he did things like this. Showing up at the occasional boat and giving it a nice big push forward. Humans were silly creatures but they sure cheered easy for something simple like a big gust of wind. Couldn't do it too much though. Then they'd start getting uppity and expecting it every time! He wasn't gonna be tied down to the beck and call of some human. Every time was his own choice!

The call of Lord Maxwell though, he was more than happy to oblige. He'd be over there on the edge of the schism before the others even got done wondering what was going on. Heck, he'd even go the long way around just so he didn't show them up so badly.

* * *

**AN: Hilariously, Chapter 60 of New Path has a bunch of Sylph action.**


	28. Day Twenty-Eight: Celcius

Thank you Presea for your Review. Sylph is referred to as a male in Xilla at least.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Twenty-Eight: Celsius**

Everything was an endless blackness, a cold all-encompassing space of nothingness. Even this observation couldn't properly be called a thought, it was simply a realization of the circumstances. The nothing that was her could have been blue, white, green, gold. It could be the greatest heat, swiftest winds or most stable ground and she wouldn't know.

Her base understanding of it, if she was a her anymore in this state, simply acclimated it to comforting coldness which she was familiar with. It was all she had, if she truly existed at all.

Whatever this was, a memory on the edge of forever, a nightmare, nonexistence. None of these states were comprehensible. Everything simply was.

But suddenly, for what may have been the first or thousandth time in this timeless expanse she felt something she could say for sure happened.

A calling. A small, singular trail. A thin whipsy line of purple.

Purple, yes, she remembered the color. It was a color wasn't it?

No... it was a shade? Just a reflection of atuth.

The straind lingered on.

Were these thoughts?

What were thoughts?

What was she?

The light of the strand solidified. It almost seemed to call for her.

Yes, she was a her at one point. Before this... whatever this was.

She reached out at the strand. She had a hand to do so yes? A left hand that desperately grasped for the truth that had to be out there.

The purple overtook everything.

"It's awake! It's awake!"

She remembered the sound of human voices. Crying about some thing or another.

She remembered what awake was. That human action after sleeping. Such a silly waste of time.

Time.

She remembered herself.

Her eyes—eye opened and she looked around a metal room overflowing with electricity, men and men in tubes. Besides her were some sort of cylinders blossoming with endless pulses of mana. Delicious nourishing mana. She hadn't fed off a human's mana in...

Her sense came back to her. She flexed her body. Arms, legs, torso, head. But around her left arm was sme sort of tight black material. She groped it, followed it to her left eye. Half her vision was gone.

She desperately tried to pry it off but the humans screamed at her to stop.

"I don't listen to you humans!"

"You do now."

She felt herself being dragged by... something and condensed and crushed and her thoughts were barely hers before she was pushed back into the metal room again.

She gasped at what happened and looked around in a panic for the source. There... a mana feeding her mana through some sort of deviec. "A spyrix?" she recognized that. The very reason she was dead in the first place.

Wait. She had died.

She clearly remembered that. The mana drained from her body by the hands of dozens of humans and those damnable spyrixes. Just what was going on.

"It seems you've calmed down." The man with the spyrix stepped forward. "Now," he brought his hand forward and she naturally recoiled away. He didn't lose that disturbing grin of his. "Oh? Running away won't help you as long as I have this." He hefted the device. "Here that?" he rattled it. "That's you. Or your spirit fossil to be more precise."

A spirit fossil was only produced when a spirit died by running out of mana. So, her memories were true? Or this human lied.

"I know you must be thinking oh so slowly in that blue head of yours, but I'll make it quick." His grin turned unto a full on smirk. "I own you."

"I don't belong to any human!"

He wagged his finger like he was lecturing a human toddler. "Do you want to see the box demonstrated again? I'm sure it's... unpleasant. Not that it's much effort for me."

She didn't want to capitulate to his threats... but it seemed he was telling the truth. "What do you want?" she fiercely asked.

"Want? Well, that's quite a lot and we'd best save ourselves some time. But for now, let's just say I'm interesting in 'saving' spirits."

Saving spirits? While he wielded a spyrix? "Your item belaies your words."

"Do you hear the cries, spirit?"

She... didn't. A spyrix that was as clearly active as that would be draining the lesser spirits dry. The area should be raining in spirit fossils and yet... "What... what is going on?"

"Yes, now we get to the point. You see, I've rather happened upon a method to bring all you spirits back from your fossils. Every one of you who have died over the 2,000 years the schism's been intact can be brought back."

Eh?

She... she couldn't properly understand this information. She had died? He brought her back? He can bring back all the spirits slain by spyrix? No, no human was that generous. "Say this is true... why are you doing it?"

"Survival, the same as any other," the man's face turned serious. "Return the spirits and Elympios will no longer die." He paused for a second. "You do know what Elympios is, right?"

She nodded. Of course she did.

"Good. Then let's say this benefits both our parties. Elympios survives, and all you spirits come back." The man tapped his chin for a second. "Well, not quite back." His eyes spared a glance at whatever covered the left half of her body. "But that's better than remaining trapped for eternity inside those fossils."

It was true. She couldn't imagine the... nothingness back inside again. It... it scared her. She knew it. But she also couldn't trust this man. He was no ally of spirits if he used a spyrix!

But she could trust in that human greed. Those eyes of his... even she could tell he only gave a damn about himself. "I'll work with you. Call me Celsius, the Great Spirit of Ice."

"You will call me Master," he replied.

"Don't push your luck."

His hand sped out so fast she hand't even realized she'd been slapped.

She froze for a second at the sudden violence before glaring back—only to be dragged inside the spyrix casing and pulled out again.

"Who am I?" he asked, his fingers already twitching to put her back.

"Master." she wouldn't go back.

"Good... a tool should always obey it's owner."

The nothingness was seeming more pleasant...


	29. Day Twenty-Nine: Volt

Thank you Presea for your review.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Twenty-Nine: Volt**

BZZZZT ERROR. MANA FLOW COMPROMISED.

SEARCHING SEARCHING SEARCHING MANA LOCATED.

MANA ABSORPTION PROCEDURE IN PROGRESS.

The trail of the life-giving substance focused attention towards it. The purple trail flowed in and he followed it out.

MANA ABSORPTION ON SCHEDULE. CAPACITY RESTORED.

ERROR LOCATION UNKNOWN; REPEAT, LOCATION UNKNOWN.

The mana had refreshed enough parameters that their was substance again. But only to contrast against the nothingness of anything besides mana.

INVESTIGATING SOURCE; INVESTIGATING SOURCE. RECON IN PROGRESS.

The trail of sustenance led towards a white light...

LOCATION UNKNOWN. INVESTIGATION: SMALL METAL ROOM; THREE HUMANS DETECTED; NO MANA LOBES PRODUCING IN THIS ROOM; MANA LOBES IN OTHER ROOM PROCESSING.

"Easy, easy," a human attempted to communicate. "Can you hear us? Do you understand us?"

CLASSIFICATION: MALE. WORDS: UNDERSTOOD. CARE: NO.

WHERE WHERE WHERE.

Arcs of electricity bounced off him.

"Calm down, calm down!" the human shouted in a panic.

Another human voice distorted by electronics: "He's too unstable put him down!"

WORDS UNDERSTOOD; THREAT DETECTED. ENTERING COMBAT MODE.

He called to himself his shell of electronic protection.

It was suddenly and violently removed and his powers were siphoned off!

ERROR ERROR POWERS DRAINED TRAP DETECTED ERROR... ERROR...

He fell to the cold ground, unable to look up.

"You shouldn't have done that," human male one called out.

"Yeah, well, we can't risk the Rieze Maxians and besides... these power charges are off the charts. We could keep the place running for a week off this." Electronic voice one replied.

Human male one had the human expression: grimace, on his face. "We'll keep him locked up then. Doesn't look like he can tell us his name."

NAME EQUAL DESIGNATION. "VOLT." VOLT ANSWERED.

SURPRISE ON HUMAN FACE.

"I... uhhh... nice to meet you Volt..."

"DO NOT IMPRISON VOLT."

"Maybe later..."

"NO NO NO NO NO." VOLT ATTEMPTED TO CALL FORTH HIS LIGHTNING BUT HUMAN SPYRIX TRAPPED HIS POWER. MANA STOPPED. VOLT HUNGER.

HUMAN PAY.

* * *

**AN: With this I can say I'm officially half done! Too bad the back half includes a bunch of Xillia 2 dudes I know nothing about whatsoever.**


	30. Day Thirty: Maxwell

Thank you Presea for your review.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Thirty: Maxwell**

Fire, Water, Earth, Wind. Heed the call of the one called the Lord.

The ones called the Four heard and upon his word came.

Efreet, the Great Spirit of Fire was first. "You call and the Four answer.

Undine, the Great Spirit of Water was second. "Your command, Lord Maxwell?"

Gnome, the Great Spirit of Earth was third. "What do you need, Lord Maxwell? Has the schism been threatened."

Sylph, the Great Spirit of Wind was fourth, and last. "What? I'm last?" He did not take it well. "Um, I mean, what do you need Lord Maxwell?"

"You Four," he called them to order. "Those left behind have attempted to breach the schism, as I have always feared."

They had already realized this, and steeled themselves for combat.

"But you need not worry. The newest Great Spirit and myself have already handled this matter."

The surprise called and exchange of looks. "Whoa, a new Great Spirit?" Sylph spoke back. "What's with that?"

"I must not endanger myself, lest the schism falls with me. This Great Spirit, Muzét, shall be the protector of the schism and all who know or threaten it."

Undine asked. "If this task is already taken, why have we been called?"

Excellent. "Humans from the other side have crossed over."

The looks of surprise ended by Efreet's question. "Then we shall hunt them down!"

"Yes... but not as you think. The cries of the spirits are not heard, Rieze Maxia holds too much mana for this time. They will scatter, and hide before you can find them."

"Then, what do we do?" Gnome worried.

"Give them something to find, something to hunt. Something that would bring them home."

It was Undine who realized what he meant. "You would use yourself as bait?"

"I would use my _name_ as bait," he corrected her idea. "No human in 2,000 years as seen my form. Nor shall they in any to come."

"Us then?" Efreet came to another wrong conclusion. "But we have all came just from meeting humans."

"No, your Four," he led them to the right idea. "We shall find a human babe with which to lure these people out. I shall imbue it with the soul of a Great Spirit so it may hear the cries of its kin. Protect that child, raise it to be Maxwell in all things. Bring your power to bear and destroy the spyrix that have infiltrated our sanctuary."

Surprise again took hold at the realization laid before them. "Yes, Lord Maxwell," they replied in unison.

"Set this child's home at the base of the Hallowmount, where the portal to the Temporal Crossroads lie. Raise it to be Maxwell in all things. Never leave its side."

Again they took their orders and answered. Upon one last order they flew off to do their duty.

With this, the schism would be protected in all things.


	31. Day Thirty-One: Teepo

Apathy means this one barely comes in on the relevant day! But it's here!

Thank you Presea for your review. Old guy's certainly kind of a jerk huh.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Thirty-One: Teepo**

Everything returned as he woke up and had the urge to say something. "Morning Elly!" he called out to the girl.

"Good morning Teepo," she replied back.

The two of them were gonna have another fun day today! "We're gonna have fun today, right Elly!"

"As much as we can," she answered.

They were in some ugly room in some ugly place with a bunch of weirdos always making them take tests. "Don't worry Elly, I'll protect you just like always!"

"Thanks Teepo."

Hopefully they'd be scared off and they'd get to play with the others. "Once I keep those bullies away we can pal around with the other kids!"

"Yep!" she cheerfully replied.

They weren't as good as kids as Elly but they also didn't poke and prod them like the grown-ups in white coats. "They aren't good kids like Elly but they can be pals anway! Anyone's better than grown-ups."

"Yeah..."

Except for her parents of course. And the big guy. But she barely knew anything about them. "Don't worry Elly," he replied. "The parents of a good kid like you would be good parents too!"

She giggled. "Thank you Teepo!"

"Any time!"


	32. Day Thirty-Two: Attachments

Thank you Presea for your review.

Special thanks to VaruPikusu who gave me the idea for this day in the first place. Day Thirty-two is tagged as FREE.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Thirty-Two: Attachments**

"Alright guys," Jude slammed his fists together. "This is it. We'll show Gaius' group once and for all who's the strongest."

After everything that happened, one question had remained on Jude's mind at the end. Sure, they could beat Gaius, the Chimeriad and Muzét when they were scattered about. But all at once? He'd shared his concerns, everyone agreed and they'd all come together for one last fight in Xian Du itself. The people would be ecstatic for such an amazing match.

"That's all well and good," Alvin replied. "But what's up with all the... you know..." The man pointed up at the dozen or so pig-tails attached to his head.

"You know why," Jude gave him a knowing smirk back.

It only led to the brown-haired man sighing. "I get the collar, I do, but where'd you get all the pig-tails?" One pair for each betrayal.

"Just be glad you get those aviators," Jude let him wear the shaded glasses with an odd name. They'd fit him so perfectly it almost made him jealous.

The medical student himself was just stuck with a normal pair. Though the spiffy enough tricone hat sitting on his head was certainly better than what Alvin had gotten stuck with.

It was all Jude's idea. [i]We know how strong they are already,[/i] he had said back when they first met up for the fight. [i]So we need to do something they'd never expect.[/i]

And that thing was attaching a bunch of random attachments to make Gaius' team lose their focus!

But it was mildly backfiring as the earrings Milla had picked out for him were pinching his ears.

The Lord of Spirits herself looked on quite happily at the argument. She'd chosen to strap herself with a replica of a famous sword, a dagger sheathed to her arm and a pair of novelty horns. "For headbutting," she had mentioned.

She, naturally wasn't the only one wearing anything odd. Elize had picked out an angelic halo with Leia's help. But Alvin had twisted things around with some devil wings and tail attached to her backside.

Rowen had done his own shopping, arriving with a fancy top hay, a classy monocle and a rather bizarre pair of angel wings.

Leia came in with a backpack(to carry gels!) a pretty silver tiara and a big honking superhero belt wrapped around her waste rendering her sash pointless.

There was no way Gaius would be ready for their absurd set-up, it would totally give them the edge to win!

The doors to the coliseum floor opened and the Maxwell group charged out, ready to fight.

Only to find the last thing they'd expect.

"It is finally time to settle our debts," Gaius decreed to the Chimeriad and Muzét following him. Just across, Maxwell's group would be waiting for their final battle. They had triumphed multiple times against the scattered powers of Gaius and his followers, so the time for a full brawl was upon them. "This day, we will be victorious!" Gaius clenched his fist into the air to focus their determination.

"That's nice and all," Presa replied. "But I don't think... this, is gonna help us at all." She indicated the adjustments to their battle armaments.

"Distracting them like this shall give us a critical edge in combat," Gaius reminded her, and all of them. "Just as you intend with your outfit." He made notice of the clear intent by her view of cleavage and thigh.

It earned a chuckle out of her. "My my, I suppose I can't argue with that." She played a tad with the pointed ears attached to the side of her head. "I think this dog tail will get in the way of my other one though." She flapped around the fox tail and it beat around the black dog tail attached right over it. "The rosy cheeks seem alright." Though it was a rare color to see on the open women's face.

"This is demeaning," Wingul disagreed with the assessment. A pair of black bunny ears stuck off the top of his black hair. "And this... bar, makes it difficult to see." A thin stripe of black bounced in front of his eyes as he spoke. But he made no complaints about the bandage above his booster though.

"Come now Wingul," Jiao gave a hearty slap to his compatriots back. "Take some joy in this. A fight without our lives on the line for once sounds like a welcome relief." The unmovable man's face was difficult to read under the playful mask of a pink-haired genius from an ancient tale. Despite it's masculine name, the feminine nature of the mask was clear once purchased and had only elicited a laugh from the large man. It was probably what led to him wearing a second hat on top of his usual cap, along with a large dragon creature attached to his arm.

"Speak for yourself!" Agria shot back. "At least you have depth perception." The Shadowless girl wore a heart-shaped eyepatch over her left and it made her somewhat clumsy. She'd missed a rather obvious strand of bed hair on her white top and had a small little top hat hanging off her side.

The reluctance caused Muzét to giggle. The sister spirit herself had take a rather amusing combination of a large headband, a mustache with accompanying pipe and a giant top knot of a completely different color than her hair. The contrast was striking.

"If even we cannot take these in stride than Maxwell's group will be even more surprised," Gaius announced. Beneath his goofy glasses his eyes burned with determination. "They are strong, but we are stronger." The horns he'd selected would be useful for headbutting. "Now, let us achieve our final victory!" The sideburns on his cheeks itched as he spoke.

They agreed, reluctantly and eagerly spread, and followed him into a charge. Wingul's bunny ears changed from black to white with his booster and they ran into the coliseum floor. There they saw the thing they never expected to see.


	33. Day Thirty-Three: Rideau

And now we're on to the Xillia 2 section of the countdown. Character Existence Spoilers, obviously.

Also, I know VERY LITTLE about Xillia 2 characters and I intend to keep it that way. So the Chapters themselves are gonna be a bit different and kind of be more like vague "what do I think about this character" framing. So Chapters won't be from the point of view of the character day.

Thank you Presea for your review.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Thirty-Three: Rideau**

It was a new bar, somewhat quiet, somewhat out of the way, but stocked with some of the best liquor around. Rieze Maxian, Elympion, the bar took in all costumers and alcohol into its mid-sized environ.

A group of four sat about the bar today. Two on the stools at the bar itself. Two more situated in the booths that ringed the walls. The barmen, and owner himself, stood ready to take orders but whiped down glasses in the meantime. His hands polished them to a perfect sheen and readied them for the perfect beverage.

Above the bar was a box drawing some curiosity from the patrons, they were all from Rieze Maxia and hadn't seen such a device. "What's that?" an older man with streaks of white appearing in his well-kept and otherwise black hair asked.

"Oh, that?" the brown-haired barmen readied his reply. "It's a television. An Elympios invention, here let me turn it on." He settled his glass and cloth before turning a knob on the box of plastic and glass above him. A quick screech was heard before a picture flashed on. No words came from the device's speaker.

"Moving pictures!" the second man yelped in surprise. He was a well-fit guy, his brown hair was close shaven and he gave off the appearance of a military man. "It's just like the monitors in Laforte."

The barmen knew exactly what he was referring to, and even how those monitors came into Laforte in the first place. Not that he'd reveal it here. "This device uses electronic cables to deliver recorded pictures and sounds. You can see people from Fennmont to Sharilton to Trigleph."

"Wow," one of the women expressed her surprise, a foxy young blonde with her hair all tied up, wearing a high-class gown here for the high-class booze. "Elympions certainly have wondrous technology."

"Yeah," the barmen replied and went back to cleaning glasses. "Good thing we're at peace now eh?"

Talk died down a bit as the patrons followed the soundless video on screen. A slightly effeminate man with long black hair wearing a red suit soon made his display to the chuckles of the men present.

"Ha!" the older man laughed at the picture. "If that's what passes for a man in Elympios it's a surprise they could invent something like this."

"Oh hush you," the blonde woman scolded him. "I think he's rather fetching myself. If a man could get away with features like that he's certainly well off, don't you think?" She posed a question into the air.

The final patron, a girl barely able to drink herself, shook her head full of red hair. "I... well, he is nice looking, I'll give you that." The blonde smirked at the assistance. "But he seems kind of... I don't know, slimy?"

"What do you mean?" the maybe soldier asked.

"Well, just look at his mannerisms? Something about him just screams 'snake' to me, I guess." She offered a final shrug.

"Dear," the blonde replied to her. "If you think there's a man out there who isn't a snake you haven't had enough experience with the gender."

The barkeep laughed at her clear truth. He knew he was a snake and knew it.

"So if you think he isn't worth a look because of that I'll just gobble him up myself." She drew a line of battle.

The picture on the TV turned...


	34. Day Thirty-Four: Bisley

Thank you for your review Presea. Yeah, I'll agree it's not that interesting. Hard to write beyond visual impressions.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Thirty-Four: Bisley**

The TV's focus flickered over to a new man, an older gentlemen with tanned skin. His white hair contrasted against it, but the more interesting feature were his strange eyebrows. The sideburns arranged like lightning bolts a person could understand. But the eyebrows?

Either way the man in the fine red suit seemed to be giving an important speech. A lack of sound from the TV though, kept that a memory.

"Now there's a man!" the older man in the bar exclaimed. "I can just see the experience in those eyes of his. And a man doesn't get a tan like that by sitting behind some desk!"

"Why don't you marry him then?" the blonde asked with a chuckle.

"Looks more trustworthy than that first guy," the young soldier stated.

The young red-headed lady disagreed. "Come on, sure he puts on a better act but he and that first guy are wearing similar colored suits. They're obviously in cahoots about something shady."

The bartender laughed at her suspicious. "Maybe, maybe. Might even be the one behind it. He certainly looks like he has authority doesn't he?"

The image on the TV change again...


	35. Day Thirty-Five: Vel

Thank you for your reviews Presea and agarfinkel.

Presa: I think that's who he is anyway.

agrfinkel: Maybe as a bonus.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Thirty-Five: Vel**

The TV switched over to a new person, a woman. Dressed up in a white women's business suit with a skirt, she certainly gave off an appearance of a well-to-do lady. She adjusted her bottom-framed glasses as she spoke about whatever matter the TV never spelled out. Her black hair was pulled up into a workable pony-tail as well. She definitely gave off the vibe of a serious woman.

"So, old man," the blonde in the bar spoke up. "What do you think of her?"

He offered a laugh as his answer. "Ah, a serious type like her? Nah."

"Have to be the one bringing in the bacon, hm?" the blonde teased him. "Scared of a woman who has her life together? Or maybe it's something else?" She gave a quick look at the other two men. "What about you two?"

"Pass," the bartender answered. "She looks too similar to a friend for a proper judgement."

"It's all the answer I need," she looked over at the young soldier. "And you young man?"

The residual traces of a blush on his cheeks already answered that. "She is plenty pretty."

The red-head had some words of her own. "She does look plenty together, I'll agree. Trusted? Definitely, but I don't think she runs anything."

"Oh?" the blonde piped up. "What makes you think that?"

"I think she's trying to use a serious persona for something else. I dunno, just looks like there's more to it than 'good businesswomen.'"

The TV's picture changed once again...


	36. Day Thirty-Six: Nova

Thank you Presea and Varupikusu for your reviews.

Presa: I confused her with Karla when I first saw her too.

Varupikisu: Based entirely off that 4koma!

Alright, this is going up super late but by the time I finished it in the first place wasn't letting me on so blame me, then that. So TRIPLE UPDATE COMING.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Thirty-Six: Nova**

The picture flickered over once again. It was another woman this time, though that description may have been invalidated with how she spun around like a little girl. She wore the same ladies suit as the previous woman, but the big red bow-ribbon seemed more pronounced with the way she moved. Her black hair was kept down by a cap bearing some cartoon character on it.

The older man laughed again. "Now she's got some life to her!"

"You're just a dirty old man aren't you?" the blonde chided him.

"I know what I like," he gave a who-gives-a-damn grin back at her.

The blonde rolled her eyes at his nature. "What about you soldier boy? She looks your age."

The indicated man shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Pass."

"How dull," the blonde commented. "Maybe you won't be boring this time Mister Bartender?" she teased him.

"I think she has her eyes on someone else," he replied.

"Or she's a burden," the red-head sharply commented. "How much you wanna bet the previous lady's her sister who got her on... whatever that is in the first place?"

"Harsh missy," the bartender said.

The picture changed...


	37. Day Thirty-Seven: Julius

TRIPLE UPDATE STORM!

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Thirty-Seven: Julius**

This time the focus on the TV was of an orange-haired man in glasses. He seemed against being seen and ducked off, nothing but a memory of his image in everyone's minds.

"Looks like he's got his secrets," the blonde mused at him being gone.

"What man doesn't?" the older guy shrugged.

"Maybe he's just shy," the red-head said. "I wouldn't want to be seen on any of these things myself. There's no... privacy."

The soldier didn't reply for a bit, earning a bit of a prod from the blonde. "What about you, brave sir soldier?"

"Huh?" it brought him out of his stuppor. "Oh, I mean, he's got some skills."

"What?" a well-deserved question was delivered by the blonde.

"Well, I mean, look how fast he ducked out. Either he's used to it or he's got some training."

"I'd say he's right," the bartender added on. "Almost... uncanny, how quickly he got out of there."

The picture did as it did and turned to a different person.


	38. Day Thirty-Eight: Ludger

TRIPLE UPDATE STORM!

Delays with both myself and the site have caused this SUPRISE triple update, so you might want to begin back at Nova.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Thirty-Eight: Ludger**

The focus of the TV came unto a young man with some startling gray hair. Or perhaps it was simply a stress-fueled change, as the bangs hanging over his right eye were black. He adjusted the orange tie around his neck as he realized he was being watched, but his lips never moved. He crossed his arms in front of his blue shirt and shifted his weight around... but never spoke.

"Strong silent type, eh?" the older man noticed. "I can respect that."

The comment caused a haughty laugh from the blonde woman. "Sure, coming from a blabbermouth like you." She gave a bit more of a look at the man. "Certainly an exotic hair color. I've heard some Auj Oule tribesmen have something similar."

"His is a bit more extreme though," the red-head added. "Looks like... yeah, even his eyebrows are different colors. Weird."

"Oh?" the blonde looked a bit closer. "Ah, you're right. Suppose there's an interesting story behind that hm?"

"Maybe," red shrugged. "Sure doesn't look like he's gonna talk about it."

True to her words the man's mouth still hadn't moved.

"Maybe he's under orders or something," the soldier shrugged.

"Or he only speaks when he has something important to say hm?" the blonde offered her thought.

Either way, the TV changed its target before the bartender could weigh in on this one.


	39. Day Thirty-Nine: Elle

Thank you Presea for your review.

Presea: Guess we'll find out how Ludger does it soon!

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Thirty-Nine: Elle**

This time the TV turned its attention to a little girl standing behind the gray-black-hair man. She seemed to duck behind him a bit more, only her head poked out to get a good look from behind him. Her cream-colored hair was tied up in pig-tails and positioned beneath a big black hat(with a little blue butterfly on it) and just for a second a big fancy pocket watch swung out from around her neck.

"Shy girl," the blonde noticed. "Wonder what's she doing getting on camera like that?"

The older man shrugged. "Maybe she's someone's relative?"

"And maybe he's her guardian," the soldier added. "The man doesn't exactly scream 'refined' the way the previous people did."

"If she's related to someone important she'd deserve more than one guard," the red-head pointed out.

"The others didn't exactly have visible guards either," the soldier reminded them.

"Fair enough," the red-head relented. "Still, she'd be... better dressed if she was that important."

The soldier just shrugged at her.

"Never know who winds up on TV, y'know?" the bartender put his bit into the conversation. "Could be bring-your-daughter-to-work day over there."

His comment earned a bit of a laugh among the group.

Something else came up on the TV...


	40. Day Forty: Lulu

Thank you Presea for your review.

Whew, all the way to Day 40 now! What an adventure eh? Hahaha.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Forty: Lulu**

That something else ended up being a big fat cat. Even the person holding it seemed surprise because it was just that noticeable a figure. The girl and the man and even the orange-haired who ran away earlier began congregating around it in the most bizarre scene yet.

"I think I just lost all my respect for these people..." the older man said.

"Much as I don't want to... I agree," the blonde added. "What are they doing bringing a big fat cat to some important event like that?"

"Sometimes you can use dog's to ferret out people but... cats?" the soldier added on.

"Yeesh, bunch of dog lovers," the bartender commented. "Well, I must say that's one fine kitty cat there."

The redhead expressed her disbelief. "How does it even move? How did it even get that fat? That's absurd..."

The bartender let out a sigh at their inability to appreciate a good feline. "Okay, okay, let's just change to something less... aggravating, aye?" He turned a knob on the bottom of the box and the picture on-screen changed.


	41. Day Forty-One: Milla

Thank you for your review Presea. Maybe I'll name one of my new cats Lulu... One of my aunt's dogs was named that anyway.

Time for another Milla story. This one just not from her POV ha...

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Forty-One: Milla**

The TV's picture was turned over to a pretty young golden-haired woman.

"Huh isn't that...?" the bartender trailed off.

"An old fling?" the blonde in the bar answered.

"Haha, I wish..." the bartender trailed off again. "Guess she's got another sister or something."

"Twins em?" the older man rubbed his chin at the thought. "How could you even tell'em apart?"

The question earned a smirk from the bartender. "Keen senses my friend, keen sense."

His joke caused the redhead to laugh. "Or some birthmark we missed."

"So," the old guy spoke up again. "What's she like?"

"Didn't I just say it could be her twin?" he wryly answered.

"Like anyone would believe that," the soldier responded with disbelief.

"Just like no one would believe Rieze Maxia was covered underneath a shell hm?" the bartender called to mind another possible impossibility. "Look, if it is her she was a..." he gave a pause as he searched for the right words. "Dedicated, lady. If she put her mind to it, nothing could stop her."

"Sounds like you had a bit of a crush hm?" the blonde enticed the idea.

Well... really who didn't? "Maybe, didn't mean it meant anything." He reached over and turned the channel again. "Let's get something less scrutinizing on me are?"


	42. Day Forty-Two: Jude

Thank you Presea for your review.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Forty-Two: Jude**

The picture on the TV ended up on a black-haired teenager dressed in a doctor's coat. He leaned against a table, seemingly unaware of the focus he was receiving... until when he finally did he panicked, knocked a stack of books aside and nearly fell out of his chair.

"Graceful kid," the bartender mused at the sight. "You'd never believe he helped save the world after that bit of acrobatics."

"You know him too?" the older man asked, though everyone else clearly had the mind for it.

The bartender nodded. "Yeah, don't know why they're running a special on him. But hey, maybe the genius kid spyrite researcher's bigger news than I thought." He shrugged as a capstone.

"Certainly sounds like an interesting story," the blonde wondered about it.

"Probably why they're playing the interviews or something, jeez," the bartender sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, he's a good kid and all, if a bit... flighty and not really that manly. But he's got heart and an eye for women."

"The earlier blonde?"

"The earlier blonde," he answered. "Guess you could say it's why I never went after her."

"I'm sure your personality had nothing to do with it," the red-head quipped.

Kind of came out of nowhere didn't that? "But I'm just so lovable."

"Like a hole in the head," the soldier remarked.

"You forget this is my bar or something?" the tender put the question into the air... but only silence answered him. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Geez, some people, you know?

But considering his luck when he changed the channel he knew exactly who would show up...


	43. Day Forty-Three: Leia

Thank you Presea for your review. Guess some people like the messy look?

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Forty-Three: Leia**

To the bartender's surprise, the newest feature on the TV wasn't him... but a young lady bearing a notepad. She was speaking to some man the bartender had no interest in. It was all about her. Her slightly too-big black hat, her auburn hair tugged up into it, her blue tie, yellow shirt with poofy sleeves, her short brown khakis her black stockings that reached past her knees.

"You're drooling, the blonde chided him.

"I just have an appreciation for the female form," the bartender laughed back.

"And I was getting gruff for liking'em young," the old timer chuckled at the companionship.

"Juuuuuust surprised to see such changes in a friend, aye?" the bartender wanted to leave it at that.

It actually earned a laugh from the red-head of all people. "You sure about that? You didn't exactly give the golden one that much of a longing look."

"I'd seen my fill of her, what can I say?"

"The truth," the red-head let a little sly smile on her lips.

"Don't get me wrong," the bartender aimed to correct the misunderstanding. "Our reporter friend on-screen's certainly a ball of sunshine and warmth. But a man like me isn't looking for that."

"Heh," the soldier smugly looked at him. "Sure you aren't. You're running a bar for all sorts of on-the-level reasons aren't you?"

This was getting annoying again. "Sounds like you've had enough..." he hit the knob on the TV. "And we've had enough of that channel..."

* * *

**AN: I actually thought Alvin came first on the Days but WHOOPS Leia!**


	44. Day Forty-Four: Alvin

Thank you Presea for your review. I prefer her Xillia 1 costume but really, can't go wrong with anything on Leia!

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Forty-Four: Alvin**

The subject on the screen this time was someone they were all passingly familiar with now.

"Isn't that... you?" the old man asked as someone the spitting image of the bartender showed up on screen.

It elicited a sigh from the drink-server. "No, that's my twin brother. He just gets all the luck, you know?"

The blonde laughed at his attempts to hide it. "You really expect us to take that lie twice?" she smiled about it anyway. "So, famous friends and famous you? Why are you in a dive like this?"

Harsh. "Maybe I just got sick of being famous?" he put it to question. "Maybe I wanted to do something for myself."

"Sounds selfish," the red-head gave her opinion.

"What can I say?" he shrugged. "I got tired of being selfless. I think getting 'famous' the way I did earned me some selfish chops."

"Some fame if we never heard of you," the soldier pointed out.

"See?" the bartender resigned himself to the conversation. "Exactly why you should never get famous. No matter your deeds someone will never know you existed."

It earned another laugh from the blonde. "Or you're just messing with us."

"Maybe," he offered a shrug and a grin as an answer. "But really, let's get talking about our next lovely guest," he reached over and turned the channel once more.


	45. Day Forty-Five: Rowen

Thank you Presea for your review. Thanks. Maybe I'll do something Alvin-centric at one point.

Taleslations recently put up Agria's biography making the Agria and Presa days for this fic completely wrong hahaha. Good stuff there.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Forty-Five: Rowen**

It was an old gentlemen who became the center of attention on the TV next. Like the past couple, the bartender knew him. Though perhaps not as well as he once did judging by the glasses resting on his face. After everything they went through he'd barely concerned himself with the guy's age... but even a man as famous and strong as that did slowly start to fail.

"That's... the Conductor!" the soldier boy shot out of his seat. "Wow, they even managed to find him?"

"Why not? It isn't hard to find Rieze Maxia's Prime Minister," the bartender shrugged. "Granted if he didn't want to be found he probably could avoid it." Guess there was something else going on.

"Is there anyone you aren't acquainted with?" the blonde posed the question.

"Well, judging how this is going... yeah, probably gonna get some quips in on everyone for a while." The bartender shrugged.

"So," the soldier perked up. "What's the Conductor like?"

Bit of a fan was he? "Oh, you know, old, steadfast, always giving you old man life lessons. Deadly in battle, loyal beyond all, forgiving... just a cool guy all around." Easier to admit it away from his face anyway.

The soldier was still in awe, but the others weren't as starstruck. "So," the red-head in particular. "He gets to be Prime Minister because why then?"

"Organizing the army's hard work!" the soldier leapt to his defense. "No harder than helping run a country."

"Down boy," the old-timer scolded him into obedience. "Country's and armies are too different things. He coulda ran Rashugal but instead he handed it over to King Gaius because he couldn't."

The mood had turned a bit sour. But a change of picture on the TV changed all that...


	46. Day Fifty-Six: Elize

Thank you Presea for your review. As far as I can tell, everyone's just like: Rowen's a cool dude! But there's not much to talk about with him I guess.

Taleslations recently put up Agria's biography making the Agria and Presa days for this fic completely wrong hahaha. Good stuff there.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Forty-Six: Elize**

This time it landed up on the next person he expected. Or kid, really. A little blonde girl with pigtails and a school uniform and a floating puppet.

Just as he suspected who'd be with the coold old guy. But it just brought forth another question. "Huh, what's up with the puppet?" Really, she'd gotten dependable... so why was he back out and floating again?

"Is that... floating?" the old man spoke up. "I don't think I could have done spirit artes like that at that age." He grumbled, jealous of a little girl.

The bartender gave a nod of agreement. "Yeah, she's a pretty tough little miss."

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised about this either..." the blonde put in.

It earned a chuckle. "Don't worry she's too sweet a girl for anyone of even my obvious moral duplicity to try anything." He looked back at the TV. She didn't shy away from the cameras at least. Because of the puppet? The old man?

"Wanna go riding to her rescue, hm?" the blonde honed in precisely.

"Guess you could say I owe it to her..." he trailed off at the thought.

"Sometimes children are the most mature," the redhead added on.

"And the most cruel," the soldier added onto that.

Kinda described her to a tee aye? That whole "light and dark" thing with her spirit artes. Heh, well, he'd certainly been on the receiving end of both... I'd say the first wins out in this case," he put in his entirely relevant opinion. "Any more bad words and you're gonna have a scuffle before you get thrown out."

Silence took its reigns before the bartender shrugged and changed the channel on the TV yet again.


	47. Day Forty-Seven: Milla

Thank you for your reviews Presea and Errinenrungun.

Hey a third Milla story. Yayyyyyyy.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Forty-Seven: Milla**

It was Milla. Again. "The heck?" the bartender had to ask. Were they airing two specials about her? Well, maybe, her clothes had a slightly different coloring to them but that was about it.

"Guess she's important enough to get two whole groups going after her," the blonde in the bar commented.

It was certainly true. Exodus, Jude, Rashugal, Auj Oule, Elympios, Maxwell, Muzét... she was the center of everything really. "Well, she certainly bound us together in comradeship." Somehow.

"You don't strike me as the type," the old guy admitted.

"She had her ways... I suppose." For someone as lost as he was her continued drive to move forward was... intriguing.

"You sound remorseful," the red-head pointed out.

"Do I?" he asked even if he already knew. "Well, guess that's why I'm in a bar, eh?" he now put it as a question for everyone else. "Come on, drink up."

"Have you found your way?" the soldier asked him.

"Maybe, maybe not. Guess it's a bit rocky," the bartender shrugged. "Though certainly there hasn't been any company as entertaining as you lot." He let out a laugh.

The blonde joined in but she was the only one.

"Alright," he flicked the TV knob again. "Let's see who else is gonna show up."


	48. Day Forty-Eight: Gaius

Thank you Presea for your review. Well she drives the entire plot!

******Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Forty-Eight: Gaius**

Now it came upon someone it really should have done much sooner. A tall man in a black business suit being approached by so many people if he wasn't so tall he'd be completely subsumed by their tides.

"The king..." the soldier said with a bit of awe.

"Finally, someone worthy of being on the view," the bartender commented.

"What's so good about him coming down and rolling over Rashugal and everyone being happy about it?" the old man said in a huff. Even crossed his arms.

The blonde chuckled at his little tantrum. "Oh? I think he's quite a fine man otherwise. I wouldn't be able to hob-knob with upper society under old Rashugal," she stated her preference.

Kinda shocking considering her demeanor. "You some working slob like me?" the bartender added.

"Well, not like you, but I earned my pay and I'm certainly glad I can spend it how I deserve," she smiled at the thought.

"Hail to the king," the bartender rose an empty glass in celebration.

"Glad so many forget he invaded us... sure, that's a wonderful king," the red-head sounded annoyed. "Who wants a brute like that for King?"

The soldier glared at her. "Nachtigal was worse than a brute. Maybe you'd ended up a victim of his experiments if he was still in power."

"Propaganda and lies!" she shouted.

"Hold on kids," the bartender cut in. "Trust me, Nachtigal did all those things and worse but Gaius ain't exactly perfect either. He was gonna let Elympios crash through one hell of an upheaval so Rieze Maxia wasn't in danger."

"So you're saying our leaders aren't perfect?" the blonde asked, amused at it all.

"Is anyone?"

No one can answer that.


	49. Day Forty-Nine: Muzét

Thank you Presea for your review. Gaius does look pretty spiffy.

Sorry for the late-into-double update. I got REALLY tired last night so I slinked off to bed then slept for way too long in response.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Forty-Nine: Muzét**

The bartender switched the channel over again after his stunning statement. Only the truly stunning thing was who it landed on.

"Muzét?" he expressed his disbelief with her own nae as Milla's flighty sister came into view. Now that he was thinking about it, how'd they get footage of Milla in the first place? They were all pretty much inseparable between the end and the departure.

The sister spirit smiled at the camera and floated around without a care. Her background was some big open field. Some place in Rieze Maxia? Elympios wasn't that green yet.

"Another friend of yours?" the old-timer asked in.

"Something like that..." he absently replied. He was too busy wondering just what was going on. There were even two Milla stops...

"You're looking a bit pale there," the blonde inquired. "Something wrong?"

"Guess, 'friend' wasn't the right word..." the old-timer corrected himself.

But their concerns over Muzét weren't relevant. The situation was just too odd, too coincidental. Something was pretty weird here. Something at play.

Maybe Muzét's play? He wouldn't put it past her to mess with someone like this but could she do things like this?

"Flying sure looks like it's fun," the red-head commented, oblivious to the bartender's confusion.

"Isn't he the one whoa attacked Helioborg?" the soldier said.

Wasn't he talking about Laforte and Rowen earlier? Huh?

Something was odd... Alvin hit the channel on the TV...


	50. Day Fifty: Ivar

Only one more week until Xillia 2 comes out!

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Fifty: Ivar**

It was Ivar this time. The gray-haired young man and the great contradictions that brought was running around some Elympios city with a fancy black jacket getting all sorts of attention from passerbys.

"Wow, real excitable fellow there!" the old guy(was he that old?) commented on Ivar's energy.

"Don't think he pays much attention to anyone though," the blonde smiled at the image nonetheless.

They were right. Too right? Something just seemed amiss here. Like.. like everything was just fake?

"Heh, look at him running," the red-head scoffed at the energy Ivar put on display. "Does he even know where he's going? Does he have a purpose?"

Did anyone?

"Needs some good old military discipline, I'd say." The soldier maybe put in.

Was it starting to get warm in here or was it just him? Maybe it was something he drank. Or maybe it was just all the chatter going on. "Uh, hey, guys," he didn't know any of their names. "Clear out. Bar's closed for the day." Night?"

The others grumbled but enough stern glares sent them off quickly. Too quickly?

Alvin flipped off the TV, maybe he was being as unreasonable or lost as Ivar was but...

He had some medicine back in the employee area. He could really use it. His head was splitting now...


	51. Day Fifty-One: Victor

Thank you Presea for your Review.

Hey, a chapter that's actually on time! How long will this last? Hahahahaha.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Fifty-One: Victor**

Alvin practiclly stumbled into the employee lounge. Everything was suddenly growing more... wrong, off, strange. His legs felt like jelly and he felt sore all over. Pin-pricks began biting at him all over and he scratched the annoyance away. Maybe he should call Jude?

After a rest. He made it into the bathroom and pried open the medicinal cabinet before downing a few pills. What were they? Did they have labels?

He turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water unto his face. It releaved the heat from his face just a bit so he gave himself a few more throws before pulling a towel off and drying his face in the mirror.

Not his face!

Some guy in a black mask looked back at him!

Alvin spun around but he was the only one there.

"You failed to protect her!" he shouted at himself.

"No, I didn't I!"

He looked back at himself in the mirror as the mask on his face grew heavier.

You deserve this! The reflection of himself shouted.

"Dammit no!" Victor shouted at the copy beyond the glass.

"You could have stopped it at any time!"

"No, no, no!"

He swung his blade at the clone beyond his reach but it just caught his attack with a blade of its own. "It's all your fault!"

A scream.

From whom?

* * *

**AN: TRIPPY.**


	52. Day Fifty-Two: Kronos

Thank you Presea for your review.

There was some sort of weird bug where the "Posted at" time didn't reset correctly or something. Weird.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Fifty-Two: Kronos**

You cannot stop the trial.

You cannot fight your fate.

Submit!

"Noooooooooo!" he shouted as the world broke apart. He shouted as he broke apart.

The reflection in the mirror shattered into a thousand different pieces.

Some eflected the silver-haired cause.

Others were the failures of his life replaying over and over.

And over.

Failures not just of him, but of a countless, infinitive number of branching paths all around him, all leading to a dead end at the point of a spear.

An endless stream of pointlessness.

Embrace nihilism.

One time he slipped: she died.

Another she slipped: they both died.

Even when she lived, he didn't.

No matter which route, no matter what outcome everything just pointed towards failure.

Failure failure failure!

A suicidal last stand...

A coffin of ice...

One desperate final gambit after repeated failure...

A hand not quick enough to save...

A hand quick enough... but one unwilling to accept it...

An assassin's bolt...

Subsumed for one's very life...

A backlash of power...

A refusal to accept the cruel trials of fate... and the eventual acceptance...

Accepting ones place in peace...

A mocking stab... history broken...

Rotting in a dungeon...

Slain by betrayal...

Ripped apart for science...

Unfulfilled revenge...

Unfulfilled love...

More and more and endless stream of lives cut short!

He screamed and flailed about trying to reach the source!

But all it did was smile behind its power and protection!

Showing him everything wrong in the worlds!

What was the point of any of it?

Even if he did pass... the cruelty of those alternate worlds would continue on.

_No matter what... I will always love you..._

_I can't... why? I can't get... revenge?_

_This is... my... end? No... the schism!_

_My king... forgive me..._

_Not like this! Not before I get you back for every scummy thing you've ever done!_

_Why... why did you take him...? Why are you doing this?_

_GRAH it hurts... why I was just trying..._

_Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

_Hahaha... fool..._

_I have always regretted what I did to you... I'm sorry._

_Do it! Do... it..._

_Even... ah.. even me..._

_My lady... I am..._

_Meow..._

_No no no! Come back! Come back... don't leave me alone!_

_Is this how we have to die out? I refuse to accept it! I... refuse... even as... my dying breath._

_Please... you must save this..._

_It was my birthright... how did it come to this?_

_This was never intended for your shoulders... forgive me..._

_I'm sorry... forgive me for leaving you alone..._

_No.. no why? I can't..._

_What? No, honey no! That's ahhhhh!_

_I can't die here... the wife would never..._

_Guh... I'm sorry... this is all my..._

_I always accepted you... just don't die please! Don't... not before..._

_You idiot! How could you die before me!_

_Oh? Ha... never expected to go out like this..._

_No! No matter what I loved you so don't..._

_We just reunited and now we're parting again... like this?_

_The world can't go without us! No!_

_I! Ahhhh... why am I remembering his face now?_

_Mom? Dad? No! Why did this have to happen?!_

_You... so this..._

_He was the only one I loved... I can't..._

_I see... please let me see him... one... last... time..._

_...is your answer? Or your goal?_

_To even come after me... you've certainly grown bold... but do not think these millennia have waiting have dulled my skills!_

Why? Why was he being shown all this misery and death? What was the point of it all? He'd already won dammit... That smile behind the glass, behind it all.

The silver smile... everything turned to darkness... his head fell...

* * *

**AN: Can you order all the character's by death scream? I can't!**


	53. Day Fifty-Three: Chromatus

**Thank you Presea for your review.**

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Fifty-Three: Chromatus**

A flash of gold.

_I have always lived for fighting. So I might as well die for it too! So long as I can fight you'll never break my spirit! Fight! Fight! FIGHT!_

The silver-crested smile broke just a bit under the golden light.

_Even as we are..._

_...we won't go down without trying!_

Something shined...

_I can't see him... not yet! Not without giving it my all!_

A rainbow of light illuminated the void of misery.

_My love... I may join you... but not before I try and stop this!_

The anguish turned...

_Why did this happen? I won't... I won't give up though!_

Into revenge...

_Silly old man... let me live just a little longer to give him a stern talking-to!_

Into regret...

_But we won't give up! Not yet! Not after everything we went through together!_

Into hope...

_My feelings won't change, even if you're gone... even if I'm alone. But I have to live! So I can remember you!_

Into love...

The silver-smile broke into annoyance as all the horrors struck began to turn.

_Even if I do go out I'm taking you with me!_

A last stand against all odds!

_I won't join, you, not yet!_

Revenge in the face of an impossible task!

_I can accept him... but I can't accept dying just so soon!_

Taking the stance even against one's nature!

_It is my fault... so I'll take responsibility and end it here!_

Bearing the weight of sins!

_If I faltered here my wife would lecture me for hours so... I won't stop!_

Fighting for another!

_Don't think you're gonna take me down as easily as the others big boy!_

An overwhelming resilience!

All pretense of the silver smile stopped as the resistance mounted against it!

_I will be by your side, in your memories, now and forever._

A last wish.

_You are strong, strong enough to bear this._

A last hope.

_My claim, will not falter so easily._

A last stance.

_I did everything I could, let my death have some meaning._

A last grasp.

_Damn you, damn all of you. Beyond even my last breath I strike out at you._

A last breath.

_I only ever wanted someone who wouldn't abandon me. I'll do whatever it takes, so please, don't hate me._

A last person.

Even the most selfish wishes only aggravated the silver one. Even more so.

That feeling of life... press on!

_Meow!_

_My lady, you must live. You must be happy!_

_So long as there is a single person, the cause shall never die!_

_I will always believe in the path I have taken!_

_My regrets... are what drive me forward!_

_A fool to the end... a fool worth fighting for!_

_My sins may never be forgiven... but at the least I can try!_

_For everyone! Everyone I know! Everyone I don't! I can't... I can't give up!_

_For his sake... I won't lose!_

_I'm the only one who gets to take him out! I'll fight everyone to make sure I do!_

_I will clear the path for you, one, last, time!_

_Death need not be the end of hope!_

_For her sake... for everyone's sake! I won't give up!_

Don't give up!

Don't give up!

Fight!

Fight!

FIGHT!

LUDGER!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as the Chromatus formed and the Lance of Wil took shape. Piercing through a hundred thousand hopes and dreams and regrets and hate! Shattering the illusion, faster, faster, faster against the silver shine!

Ludger flew off his bed—knocking over Rollo and slamming both their heads against the stone cold floor of his room.

He breathed, in, out. Deep breaths before finally calming down.

The big fat kitty was meowing, concerned over the sudden situation. He petted the big old guy as thanks.

But man, that was one freaky nightmare. He needed to stop swiping Julius' tomatoes before bed. They were messing with his sleep schedule something awful. He couldn't risk it with the Spirius Corporation exam coming up in a few days...

His shirt was pretty damp too... cold sweats were annoying. But really, who wouldn't after that? Even if he was forgetting some of the details that was.. weird. No more horror movie marathons either. Though seeing himself on the TV sure was weird. Why was he some brown-haired guy? Or that black-haired guy?

Well, whatever. He lifted Rollo back up on the bed before joining the kitty. It was just a dream after all. Nothing to worry about.

* * *

**AN: Thus it was all a dream and pointless. Except he was more-or-less just memory stealing or something. I dunno, that's probably something the Chromatus could vaguely do?**

**The bar four were supposed to be very lightly based off the Chimeriad, could you tell?**


	54. Day Fifity-Four: Parents

Thank you Presea for your review.

Honestly, this day isn't one of my best efforts.

At least tomorrow is One-True Pairing! That should be... a thing.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Fifty-Four: Parents**

"My son helped save a nation!" a brown-haired man boasted of a familiar accomplishment.

"So did mine," a dark-haired man with simple tribal clothes but an obvious and orante crown said. "Did it at 22!"

"My was fifteen," the brown-haired man smiled.

It actually earned a laugh from the other man. "Well, that's certainly something to be proud of!" he slapped the first man on the back. "Mine? Mine was fighting since he was twelve, what about yours?"

However, a black-haired woman wrapped herself around the first man. "Well, our son, was fighting diseases since he was twelve at least."

"Doctor eh?" the black-haired man rubbed his chin. "Now that's a fine and admirable profession! My other kid—my daughter, bless her sweet heart took up teaching."

"Oh, how nice!"

"Indeed!" a fair-haired couple took an interest. "Our little girl's really at the age where she could use a good teacher."

The black-haired man gave a good smile at her. "Well, I'll get in contact with her and let you know."

"We'd like to meet her first, if you don't mind," the blonde man said. "We're rather... overprotective you see."

"Like any good parent should!"

"Will you shut up!" some other man with his head down shouted back. "I have enough headaches to deal with as it is." The two women bickering behind him certainly proved that! "Never cheat on your wife... it just makes things so complicated."

"Of course!" the black-haired man yelled back. "What about the poor children?"

"Oh Maxwell!" the man buried himself in his arms in tears.

Yeesh, buddy, why was he here if he just wanted to cry?

Where was here anyway? Ah well.

Another couple came over, both of them with pretty well-defined muscles. "Care to join us? You two look like you have some great children stories?"

The brown-haired man and his black-haired wife gave an odd of approval.

"Well our daughter could beat the backside of each of your kids!" the strong woman roared. "What would you expect from my kid after all?"

"Someone who could back it up" a familiar dark-haired main with rough features intruded into the conversation. A pale woman hung off his side like a ghost. "Save such boasting for the battlefield."

It quickly earned the ire of the strong woman... who quickly released that ire by knocking the man out.

"Well," the black-haired man looked at the familiar man. "Can't say he didn't have it coming."

The strong woman dusted her hands off. "No way my daughter would lose to some kid of a rude pounce like that!"

"Well said! To the children!" the black-haired man raised an arm in cheer. A bickering couple in the corner didn't join in, nor did two whispering in a corner. But pretty much everyone else did.

"To parents!" someone said but no one claimed ownership.

"To parents!" so the black-haired man raised another cheer for all the good parents out there.


	55. Day Fifty-Five: One True Pairing

Thank you Presea for your Review.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Fifty-Five: One True Pairing**

Snappy suit? Check. Gentleman's cologne? Check. Wallet filled to the brim with gald? Check. Flowers? Check. List of transgressions a mile long? Check.

One Alvin all prepped for a date? Check.

He checked himself over in the mirror one last time as anxiety continued to play havoc with his insides.

They'd never done anything as well... formal, as this.

It was always something light.

Something fluffy.

Something that they could cut short at any time and head back from.

But not today. This time it was real. A real date with all the things that included.

How'd it come to this?

Really how? After everything he'd did?

Maybe this was just a dream.

Well it was one he'd never want to wake up from. Spirits in his stomach or no.

He left his apartment, went to hers.

Presa—Jill.

Real names this time.

She's more beautiful than ever.

She greats him; a greeting that is forgiveness.

He greets her back, one filled with regret and apologies.

Compliments on their appearances. His suit. Her dress bluer than the ocean. More alluring than her foxsuit despite less skin being visible.

They agree with each other, leave arm in arm.

Dinner first. They chat about the little things. When they met. Those earlier days without care.

Then the big things.

How they left. Fighting again and again and again and...

What happened in the end?

No, that didn't matter. Right now it was the date.

They get over their words, move on to new things. New work.

Their friends are doing well, they relay to each other. Some are concerned for them... others endorse it.

Then it becomes more about those friends and their relationships and laughing at it to avoid laughing at each other.

The check comes, Alvin pays with his fat wallet and they leave.

Dancing is next. A location he'd reserved in advance under the moonlight.

Presa has them take in the sights and her own face is prettier than anything they see.

He buys her pretty and expensive things along the way.

She gives him things she crafted with spirit artes. A frame.

They stop at a photographer and get their picture taken. Rush the print.

Alvin slides their shot of joy into her present. They pocket extras and look at the happiness they display.

Their feelings overwhelm them. All the hate is washed away from a kiss neither knows who started.

It continues, the kiss, the hug, physical contact until they're at a place. One of theires? Some rented inn room? They lose themselves in their passion...

Day comes. They're huddle together as the sunlight pierces through the curtains. They continue their chat from last night.

"Wake up Al." She tells him.

He wakes up in his room in Trigleph.

He sighs.

All just a dream.

Yeah... just think of it as a dream. Keep pushing it aside and it's like it never happened...

* * *

**AN: This is less One True Pairing and more only one I can actually write.**


	56. Day Fifity-Six: Favorite

Thank you Presea for your review. I do think it's a shame so many ships are underrepresented in Xillia. It's a good cast that needs more love as a whole.

Review viewing seems to be broken for me. So anyone else who reviewed 57 Days or New Path I haven't gotten back to you because of that! I totally would otherwise!

Speaking of love... who ever could be my favorite...?

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Fifty-Six: Favorite**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaand the winner for Miss Popularity isssssssss: Agria the Shadowless!"

Everyone in the coliseum was shocked. From the nameless peasants to the somewhat important arsitoracy to actual royalty and the people who saved the worlds.

But none were more shocked than the actual recipient herself.

"Are you flipping kidding me!" she shouted at the Coliseum MC. "Who in the hell would vote for me over His Highness anyway?!"

"Actually," His Highness spoke up. "I cast my support for you."

"What? Why?"

"You seemed in need of a morale boost. You've been quite unhappy lately."

"I'm always unhappy," she gritted her teeth. But, well, knowing His Highness cared certainly made her a bit less unhappy. Not that she'd ever admit it!

It still didn't explain how she got enough votes either! "Alright, so His Highness voted for me, that still doesn't account for me winning. I demand a recount!" She rambled to stripe herself of victory.

"Oh come off it," Presa snuck her nose in where it didn't belong. "Just admit you're enjoying having people think highly of you for once."

Would the hag vote for her? Of course, it'd just mess with her mind wouldn't it! "Don't think I'm not on to your tricks."

"Whatever do you mean?" she gave a perfectly knowledgeable smile with her perfectly innocent words.

Jiao gave a big hearty laugh at their little spat. "I'd say your victory has brought us a good deal of entertainment," he didn't sound condescending but it still felt like it. "When I saw the prize was a candy set I couldn't resist giving it to you."

Damn him and his delicious candy bribes. "Shouldn't you be voting for your girly?" she snapped back at his own irresponsibility.

"I was the one who convinced him actually," the little brat herself said. That stupid doll of hers shouted out: "Leia convinced everyone and then we convinced everyone!"

The pimple! She should have known. "What's this all about? You hate me that much and this embarrassment if your revenge!?"

"Oh, just be happy enough people care about you," Leia crossed her arms in a huff. "It didn't take that much convincing."

That was the sickest joke she'd ever heard. People caring about her? "Yeah, right," she spat out. "I'm sure those 'convincing' were just bribes. What about you old fat, what she get you?"

"A pleasant conversation really," Rowen replied. "She made several salient points about your qualifications and I gave her, and you, my support."

These people were trying too hard, Just made it obvious! "What about you not-a-doc? How much lovin' did you get to vote for me?"

His spaz face turned redder than his dress and his answer came through his buried hands. "I-I mean, Leia was just really passionate I swear..."

Passionate in bed maybe. "What about you Maxwell?"

"I really don't care about any of this. Your name was just first on the voting form."

"You're the only one I actually believe."

She looked around at her next victim. "You, stud. Shouldn't you be voting for the hag?"

"I wanted to see how bad you lost it if you won," he gave a damnably handsome smirk. "And I got what I want."

If Presa didn't have dibs she'd fireball his hair off right now! That didn't leave much more to yell at... "Oi, Wingul, please tell me you voted for His Highness!" That was the great constant in the world she could count on.

"No." The world shattered with one word. "Considering recent events, I spoke with His Highness regarding your recent depression and thought put my support behind you to relieve it." This was all his idea? "Though it seems I was mistaken in that regard. My apologies."

At least she got him to apologize for once.

That just left the flighty sister spirit. "What about you airhead?" she grumbled out the last person she even slightly cared about. She didn't want Nachtigal or Cline's opinions at all.

"Oh me? I just filled in all the little boxes."

Why was she the only sane one?

Agria couldn't help a sigh and a groan and various other signs of frustration. "Just gimme the damn candy." She grumbled at the announcer.

"That's the people's favorite: Agria the Shadowless!"

* * *

**AN: Who ever could have guessed? Xillia 2 tomorrow WHOOOOOOOA!**


	57. Day Fifity-Seven: Group

Thank you Presea for your review.

Well, this is it! The Final Day of the countdown. I may have missed some days here and there but in the end I stuck to it and finished! The final day is for Group, so since Fave was Agria I went with interpenetrating it as the Milla party. This is my set-up for fighting the Golden Mage Knight.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that have unfortunately appeared.**

* * *

**Day Fifty-Seven: Group**

This was it. Their final battle!

Against the Golden Mage Knight anyway. Gaius and Muzét and Wingul were still out there.

Well this was really just the third time against the Golden guy but Jude had a really good feeling that it would be the last this time!

Magnus Zero hadn't disappeared after they beat him the first time, so the second trip with the full power Devil's Arms showed he was back stronger than ever.

They'd won again, and ventured back in.

Just before them was the final portal to the copy of the Xian Du Coliseum. He'd be waiting just beyond there.

He was getting stronger, but so were they.

Not just by the Devil's Arms growing power, or their lilium orbs reaching their peak. No, their teamwork had and planning had reached new heights as well.

The previous two fights had shown off all their flaws, this time it'd be perfect.

He and Leia would form the full force of the initial assault. Keep him locked down as much as possible and build up linked artes to reach overlimit. Then, Jude and Alvin would take over and unleash a devastating Linked Arte chain ending in a Mystic Arte. Elize would be in the back, providing constant support and Leia would be throwing out items galore from their massive stockpiles. Milla and Rowen would pipe in with caster support when needed, but the main plan would always be for linked artes.

They finished eating some fruit yakisoba to psyche themselves up and charged one last time into the breach.

* * *

**AN: AND FINISHED!**

**Whew. Not exactly the grandest chapter, but simple ends are nice once in a while.  
**

**Thank you everyone who Favorited and Followed and read without dropping either or a review. Special thanks to you Presea, for giving me 48 reviews. Only didn't break 50 because of my silly update schedule! Thank you DanaeMariSkywalker, Varupikusu, agarfinkel and Errinenrungun as well. Other special thanks to Auj Oule for making the chart in the first place! I think.  
**

**Now let's all go out and get Xillia 2!**


End file.
